


Tiny windows into other worlds

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: (the Ginny/Noah is kinda one sided and not happy), All Bawson Smut Network Sinning Sunday, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompts, five sentence fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 32,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: A collection of Five Sentence Fics and Kink Prompts from tumblr. Most are Ginny/Mike (one or two are Gen). Some contain Ginny/Noah, but not in a happy way.All are unconnected one shots, unless otherwise stated!





	1. Five Sentence Fic: Ring

**Author's Note:**

> "Short stories are tiny windows into other worlds and other minds and other dreams. They are journeys you can make to the far side of the universe and still be back in time for dinner."  
> ― **Neil Gaiman**
> 
> I'll keep updating with a new chapter whenever I post new short fics/drabbles/five sentence fics on [my tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/). They're way too short to have a new story each, but I want to archive them on here, so this is the compromise ;)
> 
> It'll probably be worth subscribing if you want to keep up with them!

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154439030906/he-was-really-worried-that-the-ring-wouldnt-fit) (from [darlinginmyway](http://darlinginmyway.tumblr.com/)): _He was really worried that the ring wouldn't fit._

“You’re sure this is the right size?” he asked Evelyn, panic starting to seep in to his tone.

To her credit, Ev just raised an eyebrow at him, and yeah okay, Mike had no idea how she knew Ginny’s ring size, but he should know better than to ever question her abilities. She’d managed to work out that he and Ginny had secretly started dating about two months after he retired, and then she’d somehow guessed that he wanted to ask Ginny to marry him, so figuring out Ginny’s ring size was clearly within the realm of her magical powers.

Now that the ring's sorted, there’s only one thing left to worry about: walking out onto the mound after the game is over, and proposing to the love of his life in front of thousands of people.

No problem.


	2. Five Sentence Fic: Possibilities

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154460601141/when-did-you-start-fucking-my-client-amelia) (from [bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com/)): _"When did you start fucking my client?" Amelia asked, cocking her brow at Mike._

“What?!” he chokes out, eyes wide as he quickly checks the corridor to make sure no one else is around, “we’re not–- I’m not _fucking_ Ginny, where the hell did that come from?”

Amelia looks genuinely surprised, but Mike is too focused on not giving away how he really feels to enjoy getting the unflappable Amelia Slater to, well, flap.

“Oh, but… I thought… I just overhead Ginny and Noah arguing, I’m pretty sure they were breaking up, and I heard your-–” she cuts herself off as she realizes that she’s probably revealed way too much, but Mike’s heart is racing as his mind puts the pieces together.

Ginny and Noah are breaking up, and his name was mentioned; maybe, _just maybe_ , he might still have a chance with her.

He needs to find Ginny right now.


	3. Five Sentence Fic: Apologies

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154460769276/im-so-sorry-i-shouldnt-have-snapped-at-you) (from anonymous): _"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."_

“It’s not your fault babe, I was being an idiot,” Mike says as he wraps his arms around Ginny and drops a quick kiss on her lips.

“You _were_ being an idiot,” Ginny quirks a smile at him, “but I’m sorry anyway.”

“You kinda have a good reason to be, well, a little hormonal right now,” he murmurs against her cheek as he rubs his beard against her skin, trailing it down her neck just to hear her laugh and feel her squirm against him.

“Mmm, and who’s fault is that?” Ginny teases as she pulls Mike back in for a kiss.

He runs his hand over her still-small baby bump and grins, “I don’t remember you complaining at the time.”


	4. Five Sentence Fic: Caught

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154461238066/mike-is-naked-in-her-bed-and-evelyn-is-knocking-at) (by anonymous): _Mike is naked in her bed and Evelyn is knocking at her door._

Ginny panics, bolting upright in bed and slapping at Mike’s chest to get him to wake up.

“Wuh?” he mumbles as he slowly regains consciousness, his eyes blinking open and a grin spreading across his face when he sees her, “morning, rook, you that eager for another round?”

“Evelyn is at the door,” Ginny hisses at him, adrenaline overriding her urge to take him up on his offer, and instead pushing her to figure out how to keep their brand new secret relationship actually a _secret_.

“Oh, shit!” Mike whispers back as he flings himself out of bed and starts gathering as many of his things as he can find, then running into the bathroom to hide while Ginny throws on some clothes and answers the door.

“Morning, girl,” Ev grins as she sweeps into the room, one eye assessing the carnage as she spins on her heel and raises an eyebrow, before staring straight at Ginny and raising her voice, “and good morning to you, Mike.”

(The muffled thump in the bathroom totally gives them away, and Ginny hides her face in her hands as she tries to get Ev to stop squealing in excitement)


	5. Five Sentence Fic: Water Balloons

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154462512291/dont-you-dare-mike-lawson-ginny) (by [anythingabouteverything1](http://anythingabouteverything1.tumblr.com/)): _"Don't you dare, Mike Lawson."- Ginny_

Mike just grins at her, a predatory smile that makes her flush and heat up, but she ignores it and circles to the left around the Sanders’ yard and towards the twins.

“Don’t think hiding behind the kids will save you, Baker,” Mike taunts as he shifts two of the three water balloons he’s holding into his left hand, leaving one ready to pitch at her in his right.

“I’m not even playing, Lawson,” she half-begs, turning slightly and trying to make herself a smaller target, “I’m wearing a nice dress!”

“Such a shame I’m going to get you all wet,” he says, then pauses as they both realize the innuendo in his words. Ginny tries not to preen as his eyes trace down her body and he subconsciously licks at his lips, before he starts to advance on her and suddenly all bets are off.


	6. Five Sentence Fic: Cameras

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154463563421/they-didnt-expect-people-to-find-out-about-them) (by anonymous): _They didn't expect people to find out about them, but here they were at the beginning of his last season in a padre dating scandal._

Ginny frowned as Mike took his usual seat next to her in the dugout, only for Rob to immediately swing his camera around to focus on them. “Do they think we’re suddenly gonna start making out in here or something?”

“Don’t worry, Baker,” Sonny said as he walked by, his stride intent as he approached Salvamini who was between Ginny and the camera, “we got this.”

Sal stood up just as Sonny reached him, yelled dramatically “My love!”, then swooped in and planted a loud, smacking kiss on Sonny’s lips.

The crowd broke out into wolf whistles and laughter, and Ginny felt her heart swell with how much she loved her idiot teammates for taking the attention off her and Mike.


	7. Five Sentence Fic: Announcement

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154464192946/mike-and-ginny-break-the-news-to-al-that-theyre) (by anonymous): _Mike and Ginny break the news to Al that they're having a baby._

“You’re pregnant?” Al repeats, his expression hard to read.

“Yeah,” Ginny confirms, shifting nervously on the sofa in Al’s office, her leg brushing against Mike’s, “I don’t know how this is gonna work, but I’m gonna be out at least a season.”

Al just nods slowly, his mind obviously racing through a million possibilities, before he suddenly frowns at them both. “And the reason that Lawson is in here with you, despite him retiring a year ago…”

Mike smiles softly at her before he turns to Al, “I’m gonna be a dad, Skip.”

 

 

[This fic then spun off into a whole thread of headcanons between myself and [magicinhermadness](http://magicinhermadness.tumblr.com/) [here](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154472678746/magicinhermadness-oddlyfamiliar)]


	8. Five Sentence Fic: Aches & Pains

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154464573846/i-have-my-period-lawson-now-move-over-and-lay-off) (by anonymous): _"I have my period Lawson now move over and lay off okay?"_

Mike’s mouth snapped shut and he shifted over to the window seat, not sure what to say as Ginny slumped into the seat next to him. He hadn’t meant to annoy her, not really, he’d just wanted her to tell him what was bothering her but, well, he hadn’t been expecting that if he was being honest.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Ginny’s face softened a little as she heard the note of genuine concern in his voice, “I just need to sleep, but thanks.”

“C’mere then,” he said as he twisted around and tugged on her shoulder until she could lean more comfortably on him, “get some sleep, Baker.”


	9. Five Sentence Fic: Padre & padre

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154464801331/mike-youll-always-be-a-padre-but-i-think) (by anonymous): _"Mike, you'll always be a Padre, but I think you're gonna be a padre as well", said Ginny unable to stop grinning._

“Wait, what?” Mike looked up from his iPad as he tried to make sense of what he’d just heard, only to see Ginny holding a piece of thin white plastic in her hands. “Is that…?”

Ginny nodded, her grin lighting up her face, “You’re gonna be a daddy.”

Before he knew it, Mike was on his feet and already in front of her, his hands on her hips and his lips pressed to hers, his heart bursting with joy.

They’re having a _kid_.


	10. Five Sentence Fic: Expensive Gifts

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154465185216/we-agreed-to-exchange-gifts-but-i-didnt-think) (by anonymous): _"We agreed to exchange gifts, but I didn't think you would get me a necklace worth more than my apartment." (Not together yet Bawson)_

Mike shrugs, his face heating up but thankfully mostly hidden by his beard, “I saw it and thought of you, the price didn’t matter.”

“Mike…” Ginny trails off, her fingers tracing over the delicate chain, “I… I don’t know what to say, it’s… thank you.”

“Here,” he says, indicating that she should turn around, “let’s see how it looks on.”

Ginny hands him the necklace and turns away from him, one hand holding her hair up as Mike carefully fastens the chain around her, trying not to be too obvious when he grazes the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck, but then she spins back around with a grin on her face that sparks something deep down in his belly, “How does it look?”

”Beautiful,” he says, never looking away from her eyes.


	11. Five Sentence Fic: Santa

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154465921616/mommy-daddy-wake-up-santa-is-on-the-roof) (by anonymous): _"Mommy Daddy wake up Santa is on the roof!!!"_

Mike reaches an arm out to hook around his daughter, then scoops her up onto the bed so she’s curled up between him and Ginny, “Go back to sleep, niblet, or he won’t leave you any presents.”

When he feels Livvy squirm against him so she can get under the covers, he cracks one eye open and smiles at how panicked she looks in her rush to go straight back to sleep, but she quickly tells him off, “Close your eyes, daddy, or he’ll go away!”

“Whas hapning?” Ginny mumbles into her pillow.

“Shh, Santa’s here!” Livvy presses her tiny hands to Ginny’s cheeks and leans in close to make sure her mom understands how serious this is, then flings her head onto the pillow and scrunches her eyes shut.

Ginny looks confused, but when Mike grins and shakes his head at her she just shrugs and goes back to sleep, so Mike closes his eyes and wraps an arm around both his girls as he drifts off.


	12. Five Sentence Fic: Wedding Speech

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154468118736/as-i-look-around-and-see-how-many-of-you-there) (by anonymous): _"As I look around and see how many of you there are, I wonder how I ended up with 378 people at my wedding" (Mike lawson, groom wedding speech at reception)_

Ginny laughs from her position beside him and hooks a thumb over her shoulder to point to her maid of honour, “Ah,” Mike adds, “I should have known that would be the work of Ev.”

There’s a smattering of laughter from around the room, clearly from those people who know just how much of the wedding planning Ev had seized control of when it became obvious that Ginny and Mike were only interested in the part where they actually got married.

“But we’re delighted that you’re all here to celebrate with us today, so on behalf of myself and Mrs Baker-Lawson, _thank you_ ,” Mike raises a glass to the room in a toast, and catches Ginny’s eye as they both sip their champagne.

As soon as everyone’s attention diverts to Blip as he starts his speech, Ginny puts aside her glass and leans in close to Mike so no one else can hear her, “I have a surprise for you, old man.” Off Mike’s confused look, Ginny nods towards the glass, “let’s just say that that’s the last drop of alcohol I’ll be drinking for at least nine months…”


	13. Five Sentence Fic: Backseat

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154468541851/shhh-theyll-hear-you) (by [lawofavgs](http://lawofavgs.tumblr.com/)): _"Shhh, they'll hear you"_

“Fuck, Gin,” Mike whispers, “you know I can’t stay quiet when your mouth is on me.”

Ginny ducks her head back down and licks him from base to tip, her tongue swirling around the head of his dick, “You’re gonna have to,” she murmurs, “otherwise they’ll wake up.”

Mike immediately turns to look up the length of the bus, but everyone still appears to be asleep and has no idea that his rookie is giving him a blowjob in the back row.

“Don’t stop, babe,” Mike says quietly as he tangles his hand into her hair, scooping it out of the way so he can watch as she hollows her cheeks and sucks on him.

Ginny just winks at him and bobs her head up and down, clearly determined to drive him utterly insane, and Mike has to bite at his lip to stop himself from thrusting up into her mouth and making it bus-rockingly obvious what they’re up to.


	14. Five Sentence Fic: Focus

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154505324391/one-sentence-you-make-it-hard-to-focus-ginny) (by anonymous): _"You make it hard to focus," Ginny admitted, biting her lip._

Mike took a step closer, but the panicked look in her eye halted him in his tracks and made him remember exactly where they were. Thousands of people were watching them right now, and he was supposed to be up here delivering some inspirational speech to break his pitcher out of her funk.

He mirrored her position, his glove up over his mouth, “Maybe we should have that conversation sooner rather than later?”

“Yeah,” Ginny nodded, then flicked her eyes around to take in the crowd, “not here, obviously.”

“Come round to mine tonight,” Mike said quietly, then dropped his glove down to his side, “but we need to win the game first.”


	15. Five Sentence Fic: A Conversation

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154505667956/ive-always-wanted-kids-and-family-gin) (by [ourstartingpoints](http://ourstartingpoints.tumblr.com/)): _"I've always wanted kids and family Gin"_

“It’s not really something I ever thought about before,” she says, her voice muffled against the pillow, “everything was pretty much all about baseball, but… it’s definitely something I’ve been thinking a lot about recently.”

Mike strokes his hand down her bare back, pushing the sheet down as he goes, “I know it’s a big conversation, and there’s a lot we’d need to work out, but yeah, the thought of having a kid with your looks and my effortless charm… it’s something I really want.”

Ginny turns over and presses herself against him, her fingers scratching at his beard, “As long as they don’t inherit this wild animal on their face, I’m in.”

“Yeah?” he says, the hope in his voice making her grin at him. 

She rolls onto her back and pulls him with her, wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding against him, “Wanna get started now?”


	16. Five Sentence Fic: No Touching

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154506193726/youre-a-cruel-woman-ginny-baker-aka-mike) (by anonymous): _"You're a cruel woman, Ginny Baker" (a.k.a Mike being a man-child)_

Ginny slaps at his hand, where his fingers are inching higher up her thigh, and grins at him, “No touching, Mike.”

He groans and props himself up on his elbow, his eyes raking up and down her body as she slides the bullet vibrator over her clit, “You’re killing me, babe.”

“You said you wanted to watch,” she reminds him, her voice going high and breathy as she arches her hips up, her abs starting to tremble.

Mike wraps his hand around his dick and tugs, his gaze drawn to where Ginny’s thighs are falling open, her knee nudging against his leg, “C’mon, Gin, let me touch you, please.”

“Nope,” Ginny teases, popping the ‘p’ and writhing around just to watch him squirm, “you’re gonna watch while I make myself come, _then_ you can touch me.”


	17. Five Sentence Fic: Accepting Help

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154506933791/a-concept-when-ginny-is-in-her-third-trimester) (by anonymous): _A concept: when Ginny is in her third trimester, whenever Mike isn't home for a long period of time, Amelia stays with her because she's always got her back._

“You sure you don’t need anything else?” Amelia says as she pauses at the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m good, and don’t worry, I’ll yell if I need anything,” Ginny says as she moves around the house and locks up for the night, “go, get some sleep.”

“Okay, well I’ll see you in the morning, Ginny,” she says as she makes her way up the stairs and towards the guest room.

Ginny waits until she’s gone before she rolls her eyes fondly and grabs her phone, tapping out a message to her well-meaning husband: _You do realize that I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself right?_

Mike’s response is quick: _I know, but it’s okay to accept help when you’re carrying a kid, babe… night, love you xxx_

(Ginny smiles down at the phone and types her message back: _love you too xxx_ )


	18. Five Sentence Fic: Overprotective

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154515999606/just-dont-hurt-her-okay-amelia-to-mike-when) (by anonymous): _"Just- don't hurt her, okay?" (Amelia to Mike when she finds out he and Ginny are in a relationship)_

Mike tears his eyes away from Ginny as she dances, and turns to look at Amelia, “I don’t plan on hurting her.”

There’s a sad look on her face that tells him more than she probably intends, but she just looks him dead in the eye, “I don’t care what your plans are, I’m telling you not to hurt her.”

He can definitely appreciate how protective she feels; hell, he’s the same way when it comes to Ginny, but he needs to make her see that this isn’t just something meaningless to him. “Amelia, I promise you… If I hurt her in some way, I’ll hand you the damn bat myself so you can beat the shit out of me, okay?”

She doesn’t say anything for a moment, squinting at him as she assesses his sincerity, but she must be satisfied by what she sees because she nods, “Deal.”


	19. Five Sentence Fic: A Gimmick

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154516174566/she-smiles-at-him-sighs-and-burrows-her-nose-into) (by anonymous): _She smiles at him, sighs and burrows her nose into his warm chest, inhaling his comforting scent. Then she says in a small voice: You know, I heard you that time... that one time, back when I first came here, when you called me a gimmick._

Mike tenses underneath her and lets out a sigh, “I was a dick, Gin.”

“Yeah, you were,” she says, leaning back a little so she can look at him.

“You know I don’t really think that, right?” he says, and she can see the truth in his eyes.

“I know, I just… sometimes that’s how I feel, like a gimmick.”

Mike leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips, murmuring against her mouth, “You’re not a gimmick, Ginny Baker; you’re a damn good ballplayer and I’m in awe of you, every single day.”


	20. Five Sentence Fic: Just Knock

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154516536196/all-mike-to-do-was-raise-his-fist-and-knock) (by [missyriver](http://missyriver.tumblr.com/)): _All Mike to do was raise his fist and knock_

He takes a deep breath and goes for it, knocking loudly and repeatedly until she finally answers.

“Mike?” she looks confused and sleepy and adorable, and he can feel his heart start to pound in his chest.

“I know you said that we couldn’t do this, couldn’t have this conversation until we’re not teammates any more, but I can’t… I need you to know, Gin.”

She blinks at him, waking up instantly, “Know what?”

“I’m in love with you.”


	21. Five Sentence Fic: The Dance

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154517072936/so-you-can-dance-old-man) (by [redfoxrandoms](http://redfoxrandoms.tumblr.com/)): _"So you *can* dance, old man."_

Mike twirls her in a circle, her dress fanning out and making her look like a Disney princess, “I figured this was probably a good time to show you my skills.”

Ginny throws her head back as she laughs and all Mike wants to do is put his mouth on her throat, but given the company they’re in, it’s probably not a good idea. 

“I’m fairly certain that you’re supposed to be nicer to me, now that you’re my wife,” Mike teases as he spins her around the dance floor, barely avoiding bumping into Salvi and Sonny who appear to be aggressively tango-ing with each other.

“Oh, I’m fairly certain you like me better when I’m not nice,” Ginny raises an eyebrow at him and presses herself closer, and Mike knows when to admit that he’s wrong.

“Let’s disappear into the bridal suite so we can spend some time together ‘not being nice’,” Mike grins, then laughs as Ginny drags him out of the room.


	22. Five Sentence Fic: She Kisses Him Back

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154519235331/you-shouldnt-be-here) (by [maybetwice](https://maybetwice.tumblr.com/)): _"You shouldn't be here."_

Mike doesn’t say anything in response, he just walks through her door and waits for her to close it behind him.

“Seriously, Mike, it’s late and I’m tired, so–-”

She’s cut off when Mike takes a step towards her, his hands clutching at her waist and his lips pressing against hers. He kisses her like it’s the only thing he’s ever wanted to do, like he needs her more than oxygen, like she means _everything_ to him.

And Ginny kisses him back.


	23. Five Sentence Fic: Paparazzi

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154521008741/i-didnt-know-the-paparazzi-were-going-to-be) (by [monkshoodr](http://monkshoodr.tumblr.com/)): _"I didn't know the paparazzi were going to be there!"_

“Ginny, how many times have I told you: always assume there’ll be paparazzi,” Amelia huffs out, pacing the length of Ginny’s hotel room as she waves her tablet in the air, “there’s even video, for God’s sake!”

“Look, it wasn’t Ginny’s fault–” Mike tries to say, but he’s cut off as Amelia turns on him.

“Oh, I know, _Michael_ ; it’s pretty clear on the video that it was _you_ that started all of this by grabbing her ass, so you are most definitely going to be getting the blame for this clusterfuck.”

Ginny tries not to smirk at him, but he looks like a naughty little kid being told off by his mom, and she honestly can’t help snorting with laughter. 

Mike shoots her a grin, “Fine, I guess we should probably make an announcement to let the world know we started dating after I retired, before everyone thinks I’m only interested in feeling her up in dark corners.”

(”You’re still gonna do that though, right?” Ginny whispers to him.

“Damn straight,” he mutters back with a wink.)


	24. Five Sentence Fic: Mistake

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154521909681/dont-go-please-dont-go) (by [missyriver](http://missyriver.tumblr.com/)): _"Don't go please dont go"_

“How can I stay, Ginny? You just said _his name_ while we were having sex, for God’s sake.”

“I’m sorry, it was a mistake,” Ginny says, quickly pulling on clothes to try to stop him from walking out the door.

He stops and turns to her, his breathing coming hard and fast as he tries to hold back tears, “Are you in love with him?”

“ _No_ , no, I love _you_ , Mike.”

Noah’s face goes utterly blank as Ginny realizes her mistake, her _second_ mistake, and when he goes to walk out the door again, she doesn’t try to stop him this time.


	25. Five Sentence Fic: Good Luck Charm

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154544900181/mike-i-think-my-water-just-broke) (by anonymous): _"Mike I think my water just broke"_

“Oh, for the love of–- okay, _now_ will you let me get you to the hospital?” Mike huffs out, his exasperation and panic mixing together to make him almost vibrate out of his skin.

Ginny leans around him and looks out of the window down at the field; they’re so, _so_ close to a win, but if she leaves now then their luck might change, “Ten more minutes?”

Mike shakes his head at her, an amused smile curling at his lips in spite of himself, and turns to Oscar, “Will you talk some sense into her, please?”

Oscar looks torn, “The only game she left early after the guys all rubbed her belly, we lost, so…”

Mike throws his hands up in the air and accepts defeat, “Fine, but I hope to God one of you knows how to deliver a baby.”

 

 

[Headcanon from my tags: #you just know that Ginny would accidentally start a new superstition #after the guys all rub her baby bump before a game and then win #and that one game where she went into false labor and left early they lost #and even though Mike is as superstitious as they come #this is his kid on the way #and he has no idea how to deliver a damn baby]


	26. Five Sentence Fic: Talk About It

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154545503866/of-course-you-dont-want-to-talk-about-it-you) (by anonymous): _"Of course you don't want to talk about it. You never want to talk about it"_

“It was you that stopped us from talking about it last time!” Mike spins around and stalks back over to her, their faces ending up only inches apart because of course she steps right up to him, too.

“Yeah, in the middle of a damn game while we were in front of thousands of people; this is just us now, Mike… we almost kissed _again_ , we need to talk about this,” Ginny throws back at him, and he can’t think straight. He doesn’t even remember how it had happened, he just knows that once again he’d been barely a second away from kissing her, then her phone had vibrated with a text, breaking them apart, _again_.

His eyes flick down to her mouth, his breath catching in his throat as her tongue wets her lips, “What if I don’t want to _talk_ , Gin?”

“ _Mike_ -–” she starts, but he cuts her off, kissing her _finally_ , and losing himself in the feel of her against him.


	27. Five Sentence Fic: Hallucinations

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154545756541/the-painkillers-that-ginny-is-on-after-her-surgery) (by anonymous): _The painkillers that Ginny is on after her surgery make her have hallucinations of Bill Baker._

“Dad?” Ginny shifts slightly in her bed, her body not quite cooperating with her as she tries to turn over.

“Don’t try to move, you’re still woozy from the drugs,” he says, moving the sheets so they’re covering her more.

“Did you… did you see? I almost got a no hitter,” she slurs, her eyes drooping closed as she goes back under.

“I saw, Baker… and your dad would have been proud of you,” Al says, sitting back in his seat and watching over her while she sleeps.


	28. Five Sentence Fic: Don't Hurt Him

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154546120936/seriously-blip-what-gives-you-the-right-to-tell) (by [pitchforginny](http://pitchforginny.tumblr.com/)): _"Seriously Blip! What gives you the right to tell me how to live my life?"_

“I’m not trying to–- Gin, I’m sorry, I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but surely you gotta see how bad this could get?” Blip calls out after her, following her towards her locker room.

“And what, exactly, is so wrong with me having a boyfriend, huh?” Ginny demands as she slams open the door and storms into the room, turning around to face Blip as he closes the door behind them.

“Look, I don’t know what the hell happened between you and Mike, but I know _something_ went on, and you kissing your boyfriend in the corridor isn’t gonna end well if he sees,” Blip says, treading a fine line and knowing that she’s gonna kick his ass over this.

Ginny pales, her mouth dropping open in shock, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Blip; there’s nothing going on between me and Lawson.”

“Look,” he sighs, “tell yourself whatever the hell you want, but just… don’t hurt him even more, okay?”


	29. Five Sentence Fic: She's Perfect

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154546675111/i-was-reading-ryan-reynolds-speech-receveing-a) (by anonymous): _I was reading Ryan Reynolds speech receveing a star on the walk of fame and I thought this was such a cute part where he was talking about Blake: "You’ve made me the father of my dreams when I thought I only had fun uncle potential." Can you please Bawson it up for us?! :)_

“Who knew you’d turn into such a softie when you’ve got a baby in your arms?” Ginny grins as she shifts in the hospital bed and leans more heavily against Mike’s side, her hand automatically coming up to stroke over their daughter’s head.

“Seriously, babe, just look at her; she’s perfect,” Mike whispers as he gently traces his fingertip over her tiny little fists, “I can’t believe we made this.”

“Hmm,” Gin hums in agreement as she rests her head against his shoulder, the exhaustion finally getting to her and making her eyes blink closed.

“Mommy’s just gonna take a nap, niblet,” he says softly to the fast asleep baby girl in his arms, “but when she wakes up, we’ll be working on getting you a name, okay?”

Mike relaxes back against the pillow as his eyes take in every tiny little breath his daughter snuffles out, and he absently drops a kiss on Ginny’s forehead, dropping his shoulder down so she’s more comfortable.

( _Yeah_ , he thinks, _everything is pretty much perfect right now_.)


	30. Five Sentence Fic: It Hurts

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154549653611/mike-it-hurts) (by anonymous): _"Mike, it hurts"_

“I know, Baker,” Mike says as he adjusts her pillows, “try to get some sleep.”

Ginny sighs and tries to get comfortable, but she just can’t find a position where her arm doesn’t hurt, “Don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but can you get over here?”

He looks confused until she sits up and moves over on the small bed, and his face goes blank as he realizes she wants him to lay down next to her. Mike shifts uncomfortably until she huffs at him and uses her good arm to pull him onto the bed, pushing him until he gets into a position she seems satisfied with, then curling up next to him with her head on his chest.

“Thanks, Mike.”

(”Go to sleep, rook,” he whispers, his hand stroking through her hair.)


	31. Five Sentence Fic: Tug

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154550276771/if-someone-told-ginny-that-one-day-she-would-be) (by anonymous): _If someone told Ginny that one day she would be this into a man pulling her hair during sex, she would have laughed out loud. Still... maybe it was more about the man who was doing the pulling rather than the act itself._

There was just something about it though; he was gentle with it, not pulling hard enough to cause pain, just hard enough to get her back to arch even more, her spine dipping and her ass pushing back against him. His grip on her hair forces him to hunch over her back slightly, his other hand digging into her hip while he pounds into her, the friction from his cock sparking sensation across her skin.

“Mike, please,” she begs, her voice high and breathy as she drops down onto her forearms, basically presenting her ass to him.

He takes the hint, slapping his hand against her soft curves and making her clench up around him, “I’ve got you, Gin, _fuck_ , you’re so wet for me, aren’t you?”

Ginny comes hard, crying out and grinding back against him as she feels him pulse and spill inside her.

(Yeah, the hair pulling? It’s definitely just a Mike thing.)


	32. Five Sentence Fic: Mistletoe

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154552201101/ginny-thought-she-would-be-alone-for-first) (by [missyriver](http://missyriver.tumblr.com/)): _Ginny thought she would be alone for first Christmas in San Diego but Mike Lawson had other ideas._

“What are you doing here?” she said as she stepped back from the doorway and closed the door behind him.

Mike held up the beer and DVDs in his hand, “Thought you might need some company, Baker.”

She smiled at him and gestured for him to move further into her room, but he seemed distracted by something near the ceiling; it wasn’t until she looked up that she realized why she shouldn’t have let Ev decorate her hotel room.

Mike smirked at her, “It’d be rude not to…”

Her heart stopped as he stepped in and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips, and Ginny revised her earlier thought: Ev can put mistletoe everywhere if this is the outcome.


	33. Kink Prompts: Morning sex & naked cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny stirs slowly, her brain not wanting to wake up yet but vaguely aware that it should. She tries to stretch her legs out, but her movement is hampered by the warm body near hers.
> 
> “Morning,” Mike mumbles into her shoulder, curling his arm around her stomach and spooning right up behind her, his dick stiffening against her ass.
> 
> “Mmm,” she hums in agreement, leaning back into him and stroking her hand down his bare thigh. 
> 
> “I could get used to this,” he murmurs.

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by [redfoxrandoms](http://redfoxrandoms.tumblr.com/): Bawson + 18 (with maaaaybe a dash of 1?)

####  [Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi). Number 18: Morning lazy sex, Number 1: Cuddles (naked)

Ginny stirs slowly, her brain not wanting to wake up yet but vaguely aware that it should. She tries to stretch her legs out, but her movement is hampered by the warm body near hers.

“Morning,” Mike mumbles into her shoulder, curling his arm around her stomach and spooning right up behind her, his dick stiffening against her ass.

“Mmm,” she hums in agreement, leaning back into him and stroking her hand down his bare thigh. 

“I could get used to this,” he murmurs.

“Waking up together or having me naked and at your mercy?” Ginny grins as she turns just far enough around for Mike to lean up on his elbow and kiss her.

“Both… but I’m a big fan of that whole ‘having you at my mercy’ part.”

She grinds her ass back against his hips, moaning quietly as his dick nudges between her legs and slides against her. Ginny’s already slick between her thighs and when Mike’s hips thrust forward, he almost enters her.

“ _Jesus_ , Gin, I need to get inside you, are you wet enough?”

“Yeah, fuck, do it,” she sighs, a shiver working its way down her spine at his words.

Her back goes cold for a moment as he rolls away, and the crinkle of foil gives away that he’s reaching for one of the condoms from the box they knocked over last night. He’s back in a few seconds, curling back up behind her and grabbing at her thigh, lifting it and pulling it back to hook over his leg.

Ginny shifts, moving her hips so that she’s at the right angle, then suddenly he’s there, the blunt head of his dick pushing at her, sliding in deep. He doesn’t stop until his hips nudge against her ass. He moves slowly, less thrusting and more grinding into her, but it feels fucking amazing. 

“You good?” he asks, his lips trailing kisses along her neck and shoulder, his arm burrowing under her pillow until it’s underneath her head.

“Yeah,” Ginny sighs out, arching and curling her leg tighter behind her around Mike’s thigh, urging him deeper. “You gonna make me come again?”

Mike tucks his face into the crook of her neck, the arm under her pillow curling round her until he can palm her breast, and the other sliding up her thigh until his fingertips reach her cunt. He touches her gently, stroking and spreading her open on his cock, sliding his fingers over her clit, but not focusing there. “Yeah… I love having you here, Gin. In my bed, in my arms… fuck, I love being inside you. Feels like home, like I never want to leave.”

Ginny squirms and grinds down on him, whimpering at his words. She grabs onto his forearm, where it’s braced across her chest, and digs her short nails in. “ _Mike_ , c’mon, you gotta… I need to come, need to come with your cock inside me.”

“Jesus, Gin,” he groans into her neck, biting down on her flesh and grunting as his hips jerk up harshly. He pushes carefully until he can get a finger inside her, alongside his cock, then nudges another in, too. She clenches down on him, tightening up around him as he stretches her and uses the palm of his hand to grind against her stiff, slippery clit.

The sounds coming out of her throat are driving him crazy, his cock twitching inside her with every gasp and grunt and whimper. He’s close, but he wants to feel her come first, wants to feel her cunt grip him tight and send him over the edge.

“C’mon, sweetheart, what do you need?”

“I don’t… fuck, I don’t know, Mike, just-- _harder_ , fuck me, make me really _feel_ it.”

Mike pulls his fingers out, mindful of the condom, and curls his hand around her hip. He keeps her pinned in place; between his arm around her chest and tight grip on her hip, she can’t move far. “Love you, Gin,” he says softly, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

Ginny whimpers loudly as he fucks into her, hard and deep, her body writhing against him. “Love you, too,” she gasps out, one of her hands letting go of his forearm to move down her own body, her fingers shifting urgently against her clit and sliding across her slick flesh until she’s touching where he’s pushing into her. She strokes at where they’re joined, feeling him drive into her, and as her thumb catches at her clit, she starts to shake apart.

Mike thrusts into her and pauses, as deep as he can get at this angle, and wraps his arm back around her hips until he can join her, his fingers rubbing between her thighs, and Ginny just fucking loses it. The cry rips from her throat as she arches against him, her thighs trying to close around their hands, but his thigh between hers stops the movement. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Mike chokes out against the back of her neck as her cunt trembles around his cock, and he manages to thrust once more before he comes, his cock pulsing and emptying into the condom.

They stay curled up together for a few moments, the sweat starting to cool on their bodies, before Mike reaches between them and secures the condom as he pulls out. He carefully gets up and stumbles over to the bathroom to dispose of it, then crawls back into bed and wraps himself back around Ginny.

“Are we getting up at any point today?” she mumbles as she stretches and shifts back into his embrace.

“Didn’t plan on it,” he says, snuggling close enough to lay his head on her pillow.

“Mmkay,” Ginny says. “That’s good with me.”


	34. Kink Prompts: Morning sex & new position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh god, please tell me you’re not trying to cook,” Mike frowns as he makes his way down the stairs. The sight of Ginny wearing only his shirt from the night before is a welcome one… the sight of her scowling at the blackened contents of the pan in front of her is less so.

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by anonymous: 18 and 23 if you will for ginny/mike

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi). Number 18: Morning lazy sex, Number 23: Trying new position**

“Oh god, please tell me you’re not trying to cook,” Mike frowns as he makes his way down the stairs. The sight of Ginny wearing only his shirt from the night before is a welcome one… the sight of her scowling at the blackened contents of the pan in front of her is less so.

“Shut it, old man. You were dead to the world so I thought I’d…” she trails off as she gestures at the carnage surrounding her. Mike is almost impressed at how badly wrong this appears to have gone for her. She turns to look at him as he reaches the last step. “Please tell me you can fix this.”

“Yeah, there’s no fixing this, babe. We’re just gonna have to move house or something,” he teases as he wraps himself around her back, his hands spreading across her stomach to pull her against him, and burying his face in her neck so he can scrape his beard against the red marks he left there last night.

“Mmm,” she moans as she drops the pan onto the side and quickly flicks all the switches off so there’s nothing that can burn. “As much as I appreciate your ass in sweats,” Ginny says as she reaches behind her to grab at his butt and pull him in tight, “you shouldn’t have bothered putting anything back on.”

“Yeah? You got plans that involve me being naked?”

“I do,” she sighs out as he bites down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

“I, er, got a calendar alert on my phone this morning,” he puts out there, his thumb rubbing against her belly.

“Yeah, me too,” she slides her hand around to rest on his. “It’s too early for me to do a test yet today, but I’m pretty certain.”

“You wanna try, then?”

Ginny turns in his arms. “Right now?”

He lets his gaze drop to look her up and down. “I _really_ like this look.”

“Okay then, let’s try to make a baby,” she grins at him as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. “How d’you wanna do this?”

Mike pulls away from her mouth for a second to look around the kitchen, trying to work out the best way for this to go. He shrugs a shoulder at her. “We haven’t fucked while we’re standing up in the kitchen, yet? We could cross another thing off the bucket list while we’re trying…”

Ginny laughs, her head tilting back and exposing her throat to him, and Mike would be an idiot to pass up the opportunity. He licks and bites at her skin, grinning in delight at her moans. “You’re such a romantic,” she mocks him. 

“‘S’why you married me,” he waggles his eyebrows at her as he spins her around and grinds into her ass. He walks them both forward a step until he can place her hands on the edge of the counter, his arms bracketing hers. “Hold on,” he mumbles into her hair as he nuzzles at the back of her neck.

Mike slides his hands down her sides until he reaches the bottom of the shirt, intending on shifting the crotch of her panties out of the way so he can get inside her quickly, except… 

There’s nothing there.

“Naughty,” he grins into shoulder as he nuzzles against her, dropping a short, sharp slap to her bare ass.

Ginny wiggles her butt back against him. “You love it.”

“I really, _really_ do,” he laughs, tugging his sweats over his erection and spreading his legs enough that the waistband catches on his thighs. He pushes gently between her shoulder blades to encourage her to bend over more, then he guides himself into her with the other hand, moving in one smooth glide until he’s fully seated.

They’ve done this a lot, made love in most of the rooms in his, _their_ , house, fucked against a lot of different surfaces… but every single time he gets inside her is like the first time. His breath catches in his throat and his heart seizes before pounding wildly. His brain somehow fogs over whilst becoming totally focused on her, as though she’s the only thing that exists in the world. 

He could happily do this, and nothing but this, for the rest of his life. Just spend his time giving her pleasure, doing anything she wanted, all for the feeling of being so utterly connected to her.

“C’mon, Mike,” she groans, rocking her hips back into his. “You gonna give it to me?”

“Is that what you want?” he pants out, grabbing hold of her hips with both hands to keep her steady as he thrusts into her, his skin slapping against hers. “You want me to make you take it?”

She gasps and arches into him. “That depends, old man. You gonna make me come on your cock? You gonna fuck me and fill me up? Make it so I’m dripping your come down my thighs?”

“Jesus _fuck_ , Gin,” he hunches over her back as he rams into her, his balls already tightening with a desperate need to come. She drives him utterly insane. “You’re pretty fucking filthy this morning, aren’t you?”

Ginny laughs, her cunt clenching down on him. “You’re a bad influence on me.”

Mike’s hips hitch forward into her helplessly, heat sparking at the base of his spine. “Shit, this is gonna be embarrassingly quick, rook.”

She hums and lets go of the counter with one hand, grabbing hold of one of his and dragging it until his palm is resting over her lower abdomen. “You can make it up to me later.”

He rubs his thumb over her skin, right over the space where his kid is gonna grow, and clutches desperately at her hip. It’s all too much; he’s too far gone to try to slow down and make this good for her, but he will absolutely make it up to her for the rest of the day, hell, for the rest of his damn life. But right now? His balls are drawing up close to his body and his brain is blanking out, and that heat is spreading out right along his nerves.

“Gonna, _fuck_ , gonna come,” he groans out, “gonna fill you up, get you all filthy and covered in my come, then I’m gonna do it all over again.”

“Nnngh, Mike, _please_ ,” she cries out as she bends further over the counter, her fingers linking with his as her pussy tightens all around him. She comes quietly, her breath hitching and her body shaking, and Mike can’t hold out any longer.

“Gin,” he moans, his fingers gripping her hard as his hips stutter. He pushes as deep inside her as he can get, his dick pulsing and twitching as he comes hard.

Mike slumps over her until his forehead rests between her shoulder blades, the slick sounds as he gently pulls out making him twitch with the need to fill her all over again.

“We can eat later,” Ginny says, catching her breath. “Let’s go back to bed for a couple of hours first.”

“You read my mind,” Mike grins as he helps her stand upright, linking his fingers with hers and pulling her towards the stairs. 

Almost exactly nine months later, when he’s holding their baby girl in his arms and Ginny is leaning heavily against his side, Mike wonders whether it was that moment in the kitchen, or one of the two times later in the day when they were curled up in bed, that led to this moment. Either way, he’s never been happier.


	35. Kink Prompts: Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You and I are never talking about this again,” Al begins, leaning closer to Ginny and speaking quietly so the rest of the guys can’t hear, “but we need Mike to bring this home…”
> 
> Ginny waits a moment for him to finish, but he just keeps looking at her, like he’s willing her to figure out what he means without him having to spell it out. Which would be great, except she has no earthly idea what he’s trying to say. “Yeah?”
> 
> Al shifts uncomfortably. “Look, he always plays better when he’s showing off for you, okay? So you need to go over and do that whole flirty married bickering thing the two of you always do so that we can win the damn game and be in with a shot at the playoffs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this contains less dirty talk than I think I usually end up writing (ironically), but I got the idea stuck in my head and it refused to leave so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by [bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com/): Bawson, 20

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi). Number 20: Dirty Talk**

 

“You and I are never talking about this again,” Al begins, leaning closer to Ginny and speaking quietly so the rest of the guys can’t hear, “but we need Mike to bring this home…”

Ginny waits a moment for him to finish, but he just keeps looking at her, like he’s willing her to figure out what he means without him having to spell it out. Which would be great, except she has no earthly idea what he’s trying to say. “Yeah?”

Al shifts uncomfortably. “Look, he always plays better when he’s showing off for you, okay? So you need to go over and do that whole flirty married bickering thing the two of you always do so that we can win the damn game and be in with a shot at the playoffs.”

She flushes and her eyes dart around the dugout to make sure no one else, _especially_ Mike, just heard that. “I don’t… Skip, I…”

“Look, I already said we’re not talking about whatever’s going on between the two of you, so just go over there and do whatever it is you do.”

Ginny glances over at Mike as he re-ties his cleats and gets ready to grab his helmet. She barely notices as Al not-so-subtly gathers the rest of the guys at the far end of the dugout, but she definitely sees the look of confusion on Mike’s face when he realizes they’re being deliberately left alone.

“What’s going on, Baker?”

She rubs at her mouth, a nervous habit she’s been trying, unsuccessfully, to drop. A quick glance over her shoulder shows the rest of the guys are very pointedly not looking in their direction, but she can also see Rob swing his camera around to pick up what’s clearly something weird going on. She turns her back to them all.

“Skip says whenever I flirt with you, you play better,” she blurts out.

“He… what?”

Ginny steps a little closer to him so she can speak quietly. “Apparently we do a whole married bickering thing, and you end up showing off for me.”

Mike just stares at her, his eyes dropping down momentarily to her lips, before a smirk takes over his expression. “So, you gonna flirt with me then, Baker?”

God, he’s such a little shit. She lifts her chin in defiance. “If I actually did, you wouldn’t be able to handle it. I get pretty dirty when I’m flirting.”

“Yeah?” he steps in until there’s only a foot of space between them, his voice dropping down low. “That sounds like a challenge to me.”

She knows that this is stupid. They’re literally in the middle of a game, surrounded by people, a goddamn camera is on them… but there’s no way she’s gonna back down from the dare in his eyes. Ginny’s gonna make him regret doubting her skills, and he is most definitely gonna show off for her after this.

“I did used to have your poster, y’know?”

That throws him for a second. “Really? I knew it,” he grins, looking smug, “but your skills are obviously slipping, because that wasn’t particularly flirty and it definitely wasn’t dirty.”

Ginny just smiles at him. “I used to record your games, too.”

“Yeah?” he murmurs, his eyes dropping to follow her finger as she traces it along her lower lip.

“I can’t tell you how many times I used to re-watch you after you hit a homer or after you’d slid your way back home…” she drops her voice even more, barely more than a whisper that Mike has to lean in to hear. “I used to get so worked up watching you, how sweaty and dirty you were, how _good_ you were.”

Mike makes a tiny sound in the back of his throat, but his eyes are glazing over and Ginny isn’t sure he’s even aware of it.

“I used to get so worked up,” she repeats, “I couldn’t help but touch myself. I managed to get four fingers inside myself once, before I came so hard I thought I’d broken my brain. I’d keep looking between the poster of you above my bed and the tiny TV in my room, one hand down my panties and the other one covering my mouth. I used to get so _loud_ after watching you, Mike.”

“Ginny…” Mike mutters, his breath catching in his throat.

“Lawson, you’re up,” Al shouts over from the far side of the dugout, and Ginny quickly glances over at the guys. They’re torn between trying not to watch them and obviously desperate to know what she just said to him.

Mike just nods absently at Al, but his eyes never leave Ginny. “I know we agreed not to talk about this, about us…”

“I’ll make you a deal; if we win the World Series, then we can talk about us.”

He looks intrigued, before he glances over her shoulder at where Al is clearly gesturing at him to get on with it. He switches out his cap for his helmet and grabs his bat, using the move to lean into her. “And what do I get if we win this game?”

She bites at her lip. “I’ll call you tonight. While I’m watching the re-runs of what I’m sure is about to be a very inspired at bat.”

Mike walks up the steps of the dugout, turning back to stare at her as he reaches the top. He points his bat at her, and Ginny doesn’t miss the euphemism there. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

She just winks at him and leans against the dugout wall to watch.

Not only does he hit a homer, he breaks his personal best distance. As he crosses the plate, he turns to stare straight at her and he grins.

Ginny can already feel herself getting wet as she anticipates calling him tonight. He’s not gonna know what’s hit him.


	36. Kink Prompts: Pregnant sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mmmm, don’t stop,” Ginny moans out, her head lolling back against the arm of the sofa as she arches her back gently and presses herself further into him.
> 
> “That good?” Mike murmurs, his fingers gliding over her skin, digging in and dragging more noises out of Ginny’s throat.
> 
> “This is possibly the best foot rub I’ve ever had in my life,” she sighs out, adjusting the pillow under her back until she’s more comfortable.
> 
> Mike grins and pushes his thumbs into the arch of her foot, then tries to ignore how his dick twitches at the throaty moan he draws out of her. He looks along the length of her sprawled out body, his eyes catching on the swell of her baby bump, until he reaches her blissed out face. “You want me to rub your back next?”
> 
> “Oh God, Mike,” she whines, and yeah there’s no ignoring the way that shoots straight to his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm on a roll today! Gonna try to get another fill done before the end of the day, too ;)

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by anonymous: Bawson & 30\. Pregnant sex

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi). Number 30: [Choose your own]**

 

“Mmmm, don’t stop,” Ginny moans out, her head lolling back against the arm of the sofa as she arches her back gently and presses herself further into him.

“That good?” Mike murmurs, his fingers gliding over her skin, digging in and dragging more noises out of Ginny’s throat.

“This is possibly the best foot rub I’ve ever had in my life,” she sighs out, adjusting the pillow under her back until she’s more comfortable.

Mike grins and pushes his thumbs into the arch of her foot, then tries to ignore how his dick twitches at the throaty moan he draws out of her. He looks along the length of her sprawled out body, his eyes catching on the swell of her baby bump, until he reaches her blissed out face. “You want me to rub your back next?”

“Oh God, Mike,” she whines, and yeah there’s no ignoring the way that shoots straight to his crotch.

“Jesus, Gin, you sound like you’re in a porno.”

She lifts her head so she can look at him and raises an eyebrow when she notices the bulge in his sweats. “That what does it for you, old man? You like my swollen, pregnant-lady feet?”

Mike laughs at how indignant she sounds. “It’s not your feet, babe.” His eyes track back to her belly, the familiar tingle of excitement and arousal spiking deep down in his bones as he sees the proof of the life they’ve created together.

“Oh, you like the baby bump, is that it?” she teases, and Mike can feel himself blushing slightly. “Is it a whole alpha male thing? You like everyone else seeing that you knocked me up.”

And Jesus, he really didn’t think it was that, honestly, except when she says it like that he realizes that she’s maybe a little bit completely accurate.

“When you say it like that, I sound like a perv,” he grumbles, slumping back against the sofa and looking away to hide how red his face is turning.

Ginny moves, surprisingly quickly considering how much her back was aching earlier, and kneels next to him, her hands curling against his beard so she can turn his head until he looks at her. “You _are_ a perv, but you’re _my_ perv,” she mocks gently, “besides… I kinda like how much you like it.”

“Yeah?” Mike murmurs as he runs his hand down her side, curling around to rub at the small of her back.

Her eyes flick back down to his erection before she bites at her lip. “Yeah, you wanna do something about that?”

Mike looks at the flush on her face, the way her breathing picks up, and the fact that he can already see the outline of her nipples against the thin tank top she’s wearing. He narrows his eyes at her with suspicion. “You’re just horny because of your pregnancy hormones, and you want to use me and my fantastic body, don’t you?”

Ginny laughs at him as she tucks her thumbs into her waistband and pulls off her panties and leggings, kicking them off her ankles before kneeling next to him again. “Yeah, you got a problem with that?”

She’s kneeling in front of him, her already soaking wet pussy on display as she arches her back to pull off her top, her breasts bouncing in his face, and she basically wants to use him for her own pleasure. Mike could be in heaven right now. 

“Hell no I don’t have a problem with that,” he grins as he lifts his hips up enough to shove his sweats and boxers down his thighs until they’re pooling on the floor. His dick is hard and flexing, desperate for attention. “Hop on, babe.”

Ginny rolls her eyes at him. “You have, like, zero game. You’re lucky I’m already trapped.”

He steadies her hips as she settles across his thighs, taking the opportunity to suck gently on her nipple before letting go and waggling his eyebrows at her. “Why do you think I got you knocked up?”

“Such a romantic,” she grins as she reaches between them to guide him inside her, sighing as she slides down his length until she’s flush against his lap.

Mike’s hips hitch up, unable to hold still for even a second. He knows she’s already wet enough; it barely takes two seconds to get her going lately, and he’s already beyond desperate. He’d be embarrassed at how quickly he’s ready to shoot into her, except they’ve both been as bad as each other, ever since they realized she was pregnant. They’re like teenagers, fucking all over the house and barely lasting for two minutes before they’re both done.

“C’mon then,” he grabs at her ass, encouraging her to ride him, “I thought you were gonna use me.”

Ginny tuts at him, then grins. “Always making me do all the work… what, it’s not enough that I’m already carrying your kid?”

He fucks up into her, the gasp that catches in her throat as she tips her head back is enough to get him close. Mike squeezes her ass cheeks and uses his grip to rock her up and down on his dick. “You know you love being on top, don’t try to lie to me. You love riding my cock, using me until you feel good.”

She leans down until she can suck and bite at the side of his throat, and that just makes Mike thrust up even harder. Ginny mumbles against his damp skin, “I do, I love fucking myself with your dick… but I love it even more when you give it to me… ah, _fuck_ , I love it when you make me take it, Mike.”

“Fuck,” he manages to growl out as he grinds her down into his lap, desperately pushing a hand between them so he can slide his thumb against her clit. They both moan and rock against each other, the sensations building too quickly. “You gonna come, babe? You gonna come on my cock? Tighten that gorgeous pussy up around me?”

“Shit!” she cries out, her orgasm hitting fast and making her dig her fingers into his shoulders and her knees into his sides. “Mike, _fuck_ , c’mon baby.”

He arches up one last time, her cunt clenching down on him, and pulses into her. His dick twitches hard as it spurts deep into her pussy, and Mike presses his face into the curve of her shoulder, his breath panting out and dampening her skin.

They both come down slowly, sticky and sated, out of breath. Ginny carefully climbs off him and slumps back down until she’s sprawled across the sofa, her feet propped up on his thighs again.

“So,” she pants out as she tries to catch her breath, “you gonna give me that back rub now?”

Mike bursts out laughing. Yeah, he’s completely in love with this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I'm not taking any new prompts for a little while (just until I've caught up), feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


	37. Kink Prompts: Sweet/passionate & dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike paces back and forth through his living room, his phone in one hand and a beer in the other. Did he say he was gonna call her or was she supposed to call him? What if she’s changed her mind, or maybe she wasn’t serious in the first place, or maybe she’s realized that this is such a bad idea…
> 
> Maybe, maybe, maybe.
> 
> Maybe he should just call her. Not for anything… _funny_ , just to shoot the shit, like they usually do. Except his hand is frozen, completely unable to actually bring the phone up so he can dial her number. Because he’s a chickenshit who’s apparently having a goddamn crisis over whether or not to call a girl.
> 
> His phone suddenly starts vibrating in his hand, and Mike almost drops his beer.
> 
> It’s Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to [this prompt fill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878741/chapters/20697664) (chapter 35), and you should read that first!

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by anonymous: Bawson 15 and 20 please

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi). Number 15: Sweet and passionate; Number 20: Dirty talk.**

This is the sequel to [this prompt fill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878741/chapters/20697664) (chapter 35), and you should read that first!

 

Mike paces back and forth through his living room, his phone in one hand and a beer in the other. Did he say he was gonna call her or was she supposed to call him? What if she’s changed her mind, or maybe she wasn’t serious in the first place, or maybe she’s realized that this is such a bad idea…

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Maybe he should just call her. Not for anything… _funny_ , just to shoot the shit, like they usually do. Except his hand is frozen, completely unable to actually bring the phone up so he can dial her number. Because he’s a chickenshit who’s apparently having a goddamn crisis over whether or not to call a girl.

His phone suddenly starts vibrating in his hand, and Mike almost drops his beer.

It’s Ginny.

“Hey,” he says when he answers it, his voice sounding more breathless than he intended.

“Hey,” she says back.

Okay. The ball is apparently back in his court.

“So…” he starts, before walking over to his sofa and dropping down heavily on it. “What are you doing?”

There’s a moment of silence before he hears a slight rustling noise. “Watching re-runs of the game,” she says.

She’s watching… fuck, his mind immediately flashes back to her words earlier, how she basically promised him that she was gonna touch herself while watching his at bat, and that she’d call him while she was doing it.

This is happening.

“Yeah?” he grunts out, shifting his ass in his seat as his dick swells, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. “Where are you right now?”

“In my hotel room,” she murmurs, her voice sounding distracted.

“Where in your hotel room?”

He can hear a huff of air over the line and he can picture exactly the exasperated face she’s pulling at him right now. “I’m in bed, Lawson.”

“You, uh,” he swallows heavily and quickly puts his beer on the coffee table, “you wearing pajamas?”

“No,” she breathes out and Mike’s dick twitches hard.

“What are you wearing, Baker?”

There’s another moment of silence and Mike would swear that he hears a moan. “I’m not wearing anything. I’m in bed, naked.”

 _Shit_. “Shit, rook, that’s… _fuck_.”

“I’m not a rookie anymore, _cap_.”

“You’ll always be my rookie, okay?”

There’s another gasp of breath and he can hear more rustling.

“Where are _you_ , Lawson?” Ginny asks, her voice quiet and low, with a gravel to it that lights him on fire.

“I’m in my living room, sitting on my sofa,” he says, continuing before she needs to ask, “and I’m wearing jeans and a t-shirt.”

“You should make yourself more comfortable,” she says.

Mike takes a second to breathe. This… this is _really_ happening. He gets up quickly, his knees cracking, and makes his way up the stairs towards his bedroom.

“Tell me what you’re doing, Lawson.”

“I’m walking into my bedroom,” he says as he crosses the threshold, his eyes adjusting as he turns on a lamp in the corner. “What do you want me to do next, Baker?”

There’s a hitch in her breath and Mike swears he can hear movement. He’s not sure exactly what she’s doing, but he can imagine.

“Take off your t-shirt,” she instructs him, and his dick gets even harder. He’s never particularly cared for being told what to do before, but from Ginny? Fuck, it does something to him. Makes him feel loved and cared for in a way he didn’t think was possible. He’s always needed to be in control in the past, but he’d happily give that up to her. He’d give her the world.

He moves the phone away from his ear for a moment while he strips off his t-shirt, flinging it in the direction of the chair in the corner, then rests his phone in the crook of his shoulder, both hands dropping to hook onto his belt.

“What now?”

“Are you… are you hard?” The hesitation in her voice, the desire he can hear bleeding through… fuck, she must be touching herself right now. She’s getting herself off while she’s talking to him.

“Yeah, Baker. I’m hard for you.”

“ _Mike_ ,” she gasps, and Mike can already feel his balls tighten with the need to come. He needs to... _shit_ , he needs to touch himself so badly. He needs to stroke his cock in time with her moans and he needs to hear her fall apart, his name on her tongue.

“Tell me what to do, Ginny. Talk to me, babe.”

“Get on your bed, leave your jeans on.”

Mike frowns, but does what she says. He’d rather take off his restricting clothing, but he wants to do what she asks more. “What next?”

“Undo your belt… undo the top button of your jeans…” Ginny trails off as he hears the friction slide of fabric moving over the line. “Do your jeans have a zipper or buttons, Mike?”

He tries not to brush against his dick as he unfastens his belt, because fuck knows how he’s supposed to maintain any kind of control when she’s talking him through this… actually getting a hand on himself right now might end it all before it starts. “Buttons.”

“Undo them, but don’t take your jeans off.”

He follows her instructions, his erection pushing up through his open fly. He hadn’t put any boxers on earlier, and he can’t decide if that was a good idea or not. 

“Tell me… tell me what underwear you’re wearing,” she demands, her voice going high and breathy.

He glances down at the pre-come beading across the head of his dick, watches as it starts to slide down his length. “I’m not,” he admits.

“You’re… not?”

“Nope.”

There’s a rush of sound over the phone; a groan, a movement, a breath. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Mike. So… your dick is out? How big are you?”

“Nuh-uh, rook. It’s time I hear a few details from you. What are you doing?”

There’s a frustrated huff over the line that makes him grin. “What do you think I’m doing, Mike? Baking a cake?”

“You can bake?” Mike teases, desperately trying to buy a moment to get himself under control.

“Fuck off, Lawson,” she says with no heat. “I’m doing exactly what I promised I would.”

“Yeah? Tell me, Ginny. I wanna hear you say it.”

“You’re such an ass,” she huffs out a laugh but Mike just waits her out. Eventually she gives in. “I’m touching myself. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Yeah, Ginny. That’s what I want to hear. I want to hear you touch yourself. I wanna hear you moan and sigh and cry out. I wanna hear you come.”

“ _Mike_ , fuck,” she moans. His dick pulses and twitches, more and more precome blurting out. He’s a sticky mess right now. “I’ve got, mmm, I’ve got you on speakerphone so both hands are free, and… and my left hand is between my thighs. My right hand’s playing with my nipple. I’ve got two fingers curled up inside myself, my thumb rubbing against my clit, it feels… I feel, fuck, Mike, you make me feel so _good_.”

“Oh shit, babe. I’ve gotta… can I touch myself? I need to, I need to touch myself, I’m so close. I need to hear you say it’s okay, Ginny.”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon baby, stroke your cock for me, imagine I’m there with you. That’s what I’m doing; I’m watching you on TV, picturing you here in bed with me. I can see you and hear you, fuck I can almost smell you. You’re always so sweaty and earthy after a game… I wanna lick the salt off your skin so badly.”

Mike wraps a hand around his dick, slicking the way with his precome, and tugs frantically. He’s already so far gone, hearing her words is almost too much for him to handle.

“Ginny, sweetheart, I need you to know… this isn’t just, fuck--” he breaks off to arch his hips in the air, his arm moving desperately as he jerks off quickly. His moan is echoed back over the phone, and he knows she’s close too. “This isn’t just sex to me. This isn’t just, unh… Me and you, Baker, this is it. I’m retiring at the end of the season. We won’t be teammates any more. We can… we can see where this takes us?”

“Mike, Mike, Mike _mikemike_ ,” she chants, her voice breaking, “I’m gonna, I’m so close… Mike, fuck, me too, I want… everything, want everything with you, love you so much.”

He can hear, so clearly, the exact moment she breaks and comes, her cries sounding like music as she works herself over. It’s too much and not enough, all at the same time. He doesn’t even realize how close he is until he’s suddenly coming, thick splashes hitting his tummy and spurting out over his hand. His breathing is harsh and loud, his hand stroking up and down a final few times while the last few drops spill from his cock.

“Did you come?” Ginny’s voice sounds tired and quiet and beautiful.

“All over myself,” he admits. “And I love you, too.”

There’s a moment of silence, before she sighs softly. “We can’t do this again,” she says, and Mike’s stomach drops. Before he can say anything, try to convince her otherwise, she carries on. “Not until after the season is over.”

His heart starts beating again. “Yeah, that makes sense. But the second I retire… I hope you know what you’re letting yourself in for, Gin.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty certain I hit the dirty talk part of the prompt, but I'm not so sure about the sweet/passionate part... what do you think?


	38. Kink Prompts: Doggy style & Rough/biting/scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike doesn’t particularly have a favourite way; any sex with Ginny is amazing sex. He loves it when they’re slow and sweet and gazing into each other’s eyes, the world falling away around them until they’re the only ones that exist.
> 
> But sometimes…
> 
> God, sometimes they’re hard and rough and desperate. It can be different things that set them off; once it was a waitress flirting with Mike right in front of Ginny, once it was Trevor trying to imply that Mike isn’t good enough for Ginny (as much as Mike agrees, Ginny went utterly crazy with him over that one and proceeded to show him exactly how great they are for each other. Three times.)
> 
> Once it’s after a hard-fought win. Once was after an abysmal loss, where everyone was playing as though they couldn’t find their asses with both hands.
> 
> This time? Mike has utterly no idea what’s set them off, but Ginny’s flat on her back on the mattress, her feet digging into Mike’s ass to encourage him to pound into her harder and harder. He’s got her arms pinned above her head, his weight pressing her down, and sweat is pouring off them both.
> 
> It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note about this chapter: it contains mild D/s elements and anal fingering. If that's not your thing, please skip :)

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by [waking-dreams-of-harmony](http://waking-dreams-of-harmony.tumblr.com/): Sorry, I included two, your choice, though if you'd be willing to do both separately or together....ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ Bawson, 10, 27

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi). Number 10: Doggy style; Number 27: Rough, biting, scratch.**

 

Mike doesn’t particularly have a favourite way; any sex with Ginny is amazing sex. He loves it when they’re slow and sweet and gazing into each other’s eyes, the world falling away around them until they’re the only ones that exist.

But sometimes…

God, sometimes they’re hard and rough and desperate. It can be different things that set them off; once it was a waitress flirting with Mike right in front of Ginny, once it was Trevor trying to imply that Mike isn’t good enough for Ginny (as much as Mike agrees, Ginny went utterly crazy with him over that one and proceeded to show him exactly how great they are for each other. Three times.)

Once it’s after a hard-fought win. Once was after an abysmal loss, where everyone was playing as though they couldn’t find their asses with both hands.

This time? Mike has utterly no idea what’s set them off, but Ginny’s flat on her back on the mattress, her feet digging into Mike’s ass to encourage him to pound into her harder and harder. He’s got her arms pinned above her head, his weight pressing her down, and sweat is pouring off them both.

It’s perfect.

“C’mon, c’mon, make me feel it, make me _take_ it, Mike,” Ginny pants out, trying to arch her back but getting nowhere. She’s got no leverage and she knows it.

Mike moans loudly, dropping down to cover her body until he can mouth his way down her chest, nuzzling his face into the soft skin at the underside of her left breast. He bites down gently, just hard enough to make her squirm and to leave a red mark, but not enough to break the skin.

“Fuck, please, c’mon, I need you to fuck me harder,” she moans, her head tossing from side to side.

Mike lets go of her arms and pulls out of her, resulting in a whine from deep down in her throat. “Turn over then, babe. Get on your knees for me.”

Ginny rolls over quickly, getting her knees underneath her and arching her back so her ass is perfectly presented in front of him. She looks over her shoulder at him and grins. “This what you had in mind?”

It really, really is. But she doesn’t need to get so cocky about it. Mike ducks down until he can sink his teeth into her ass cheek, biting down until he hears her gasp. It might have been a slight tactical mistake though, because this close to her cunt, all he can smell is how wet she is, and he just… he needs to taste her. Mike spreads her ass cheeks apart so he can lick at her pussy, tasting the latex of the condom, but underneath that, the musky flavor that’s all Ginny.

“Mike, c’mon, please,” she groans, pushing her hips back into his face, and yeah, he should get a move on.

He leans over to open up the nightstand drawer and grabs the small tube of lube that’s stashed in there. Ginny just raises an eyebrow at him as she watches his movements, a small smile on her face as she realizes what he has planned. Mike drops the tube onto the sheets for a moment and slides back inside her, his cock pushing back in and bottoming out quickly. He thrusts into her roughly, knowing she can take it, and slaps at her ass until she cries out and drops down onto her forearms.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, Gin,” he pants out. “So wet for me… you like it like this, huh?”

“Mmhmm, _harder_ , please.”

Instead of fucking her harder, like they both want, he grabs at the lube, flicking the cap open and squeezing some out onto the pad of his thumb. He closes it up and drops it back down to his side as Ginny wiggles her hips at him, clearly impatient and desperate for him to hurry up.

“Yeah, yeah, stop being so impatient,” he chides.

“I’ll stop being impatient when you start getting your old bones in gear.”

He really shouldn’t reward her backchat, but he not-so-secretly loves it when she gets mouthy with him, so he’ll let her off. This time. He spreads her cheeks again and slicks his thumb against her asshole, opening her up gently. Mike pauses thrusting into her as he works her open, applying pressure until the tip of his thumb slides in. He’s gentle, not pushing too hard or too fast, giving her time to relax and let him in.

“Jesus fucking… _fuck_ ,” Ginny pants out, her hips rocking slightly, restlessly, as Mike rubs his thumb against her rim. “So full, so full, fuck… you’re filling me so good, baby.”

Mike’s cock twitches hard at that, and he can… shit, he can _feel_ it, feel the pressure against his thumb. He carefully pulls it out, ignoring Ginny’s needy whine, and grabs desperately at the tube. He squeezes more slick out onto his pointer and middle fingers, before dropping it back down onto the bed again.

Mike’s so focused on his actions that he doesn’t pay attention to Ginny for a moment, and she takes advantage of his distraction to shift, fucking herself back onto his cock and clenching down on him. He quickly catches hold of her hip with his clean hand and pins her to him, stopping her from moving.

“You looking to get punished, Gin? That what you’re trying to do?”

“No,” she moans, her face hidden against the pillow. “I just… I need you to make me come, please.”

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

Mike lets her have a few more thrusts before he pauses again, smirking at her moans, and he places his two fingers against her asshole, pushing gently until she opens up again. He slowly, so slowly, slides his fingers in until he’s knuckle deep. Ginny’s cunt tightens up around him, making him gasp and thrust again, and he can feel the shape of his dick moving inside her. It does something to him, drives him wild and lights him up, and he can’t help but rock his hips a few more times.

“Mike, please, let me come,” her voice is thin and reedy, muffled partially by the pillow that she’s gripping tightly, obviously fighting against the urge to push back against him. 

“Seeing as how you asked so nicely,” he responds.

He twists his fingers deeper into her, crooking them slightly until he’s rubbing against the hard pressure of his cock, slamming his hips against hers as he fucks her hard. He lets go of her hip to slap her ass cheek, and the sudden, sharp sensation tips Ginny over. She clamps down around his cock and his fingers, her whole body tensing as she cries out, loud and deep. Both her cunt and her asshole grip down him, her muscles fluttering, and it’s too much for him. Mike buries himself as far into her pussy as he can get and comes, spurting into the condom. His heart is pounding and his body trembling and he feels so fucking _good_.

After a moment, Mike carefully pulls completely out of her, gentling his hand down the back of her thigh, before he climbs off the bed. He makes his way over to the en suite on wobbly legs to get rid of the condom and wash his hands, then wanders back into their bedroom. Ginny slips by him, dropping a kiss onto his cheek as she goes to clean up, but it’s only a minute or two before they’re both curled up in bed, exhaustion kicking in.

“Was that good?” he asks, gathering her up into his arms. She’s completely boneless and looks fucked out, and if he hadn’t just come his brains out, then Mike’s pretty sure he’d already be hard again.

Ginny lifts her head slightly to grin at him. “You looking for a score out of ten?”

“Maybe,” he laughs, “just wanna make sure I’m living up to your high standards, that’s all.”

“You were at least a twelve, babe.”

“Shut up,” he grumps, pushing her head back down onto his chest as she laughs at him. “I rocked your world and you know it.”

“You always do,” she mutters as she falls asleep, and Mike drifts off with a smile on his face.


	39. Five Sentence Fic: Talking

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155733394736/5-sentence-thingy-please-just-stop-talking) by anonymous: "Please.. just stop talking."

“You love it when I talk, Baker,” Mike rumbled against the sensitive skin of her throat, his beard practically scraping her raw.

“I really don’t,” Ginny protested, her hands grappling with his jeans.

Mike just raises an eyebrow at her, then dips his fingers lower until he’s sliding them against her clit. “Uh, I think the fact that you’re soaking wet kinda disproves that theory, babe.”

“Oh just shut up and strip.”


	40. Five Sentence Fic: Intimidation

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155733759706/shit-its-noah-ginny-hissed-at-mike-trying-to) by [bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com/): "Shit, it's Noah," Ginny hissed at Mike, trying to cover up.

“I thought you kicked him to the curb already?” Mike said, his voice muffled underneath the t-shirt she’d thrown at his head.

“I did, he just doesn’t want to take ‘no’ for an answer,” she huffed as she clambered out of the bed and dressed quickly.

Mike looked like he was gonna kill someone, and Ginny suspected that someone would be Noah; not a good idea when they were trying to keep their relationship under the radar. “Oh, he’ll take ‘no’ for an answer when I’m done with him.”

He walked over to the door, stark naked, and clearly ready to confront her ex-boyfriend, “Wait, Mike, for the love of God, you can’t try to intimidate him with your dick!”

(Mike paused and turned to face her, “So you admit he’d be intimidated by how big I am?”

“Stop fishing for compliments and get in the damn bathroom.”)


	41. Five Sentence Fic: Nothing & Everything

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155734078841/you-are-aware-that-you-two-do-more-things) by anonymous: "You are aware that you two do more things together than married people right?"

“I… what?” Ginny turns, wide-eyed, to stare at Ev.

“You and Mike… you seriously spend more time together than most married people I know,” Ev says, gesturing between Ginny and Mike, who thankfully is talking to Blip and not listening in.

“We don’t, I mean, it’s not like that,” Ginny blushes, trying desperately not to think about the fact that there’s definitely at least _one thing_ they don’t do that married people do.

“You should just kiss him,” Ev rolls her eyes, “just jump him, put us all out of our misery.”

When Ginny starts choking on her drink, Mike looks over, “What are you guys talking about?”

(”Nothing!” Ginny bursts out with at the same time as Ev yells, “Everything!”

Ginny figures she needs to start finding new friends.)


	42. Five Sentence Fic: Cute & Drunk

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155734496581/i-think-youre-cute-i-think-youre-drunk) by anonymous: "I think you're cute" "I think you're drunk"

“I mean, sure, but you’re still cute,” Ginny giggles as she leans up against Mike.

“It’s the beard isn’t it, I knew you loved it,” Mike grins as he tries to hold Ginny upright with one arm, and open her hotel room door with the other.

Ginny strokes her hand through his beard, her fingers curling and scratching at him gently, “Yeah, I kinda do… sometimes, I wonder what it would feel like…”

Mike whips his head around to see her falling asleep while leaning on him. “Okay, we’re gonna get you safely tucked up in bed right now, but tomorrow morning you and I are having a conversation about where that thought was going.”


	43. Five Sentence Fic: Mad

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155734793926/i-hate-when-youre-mad-at-me) by anonymous: "I hate when you're mad at me"

“Well, you should have thought about that before you ate the last apple,” Ginny huffs, trying to cross her arms but unable to get them in a comfortable position.

“I honestly am sorry, the last time you ate an apple you almost threw up, I didn’t know you wanted them again!” he tries to justify, not above getting on his knees to beg for forgiveness.

“I wanted to have apple slices with peanut butter,” she pouts, also not above guilting him into going to the store just to satisfy her cravings.

“If I go get you some more apples, am I forgiven?”

Ginny strokes her hand over her baby bump and considers the offer, “Only if I get a foot rub, too.”

(Mike practically runs out the door, and Ginny whispers to their unborn child, “He’s a good daddy.”)


	44. Five Sentence Fic: Privacy

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155735212366/i-didnt-see-paparazzi-there-how-are-these) by anonymous: "I didn't see paparazzi there. How are these pictures even possible?"

“I’m so sorry, Ginny, I’m trying to get them taken down, but Amelia used to handle this,” Eliot says, flicking through the images that have turned up on TMZ, “I mean, it’s not too bad I suppose, you can’t see who you’re with?”

Ginny buries her face in her hands and tries to ignore the way Eliot is so obviously trying to get her to admit who exactly has his arms around her waist and one hand on her ass, “I guess that’s the one good thing; they all seem to be from that angle, so I at least get to keep _some_ privacy.”

She desperately tries not to think about last night, when too much alcohol and not enough common sense had them throwing caution to the wind and making out in a dark corner of the club… and she especially tries not to think about what happened when they got back to his place later that night.

Her thoughts are brought to an abrupt halt when Eliot suddenly gasps.

“Holy shit, Ginny were you making out with _Mike Lawson_?”

(Oh shit.)


	45. Five Sentence Fic: Ancient

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155735732541/after-not-so-good-day-for-pitch-fam-i-feel-like-we) by [ourstartingpoints](http://ourstartingpoints.tumblr.com/): After not so good day for pitch fam I feel like we need daddy Mike ff. "Daddy? Why mommy calls you old man? Are you really that old?"

“He’s ancient!” Ginny shouts through from the living room, causing Livvy to look up at him in confusion.

“Mommy’s being silly, niblet,” he says as he grabs hold of her and swings her up onto the kitchen island, “see, she had a crush on daddy when she was a little girl, but she gets really embarrassed about it, so she tries to pick on me instead.”

Livvy nods wisely, as though she totally gets the logic behind that, and Mike grins to himself. “In fact, you should go tell mommy that it’s okay for her to admit having a crush on daddy, okay?”

“Mmkay, down then,” she squirms until he gets her down, then she races off to go find her mom.

(Thirty seconds later, Mike starts laughing when he hears Ginny yell, “For the last time Lawson, I did _not_ have your poster!” from the other room.)


	46. Five Sentence Fic: Get The Girl

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155736251546/you-could-have-stopped-her-if-you-wanted-to) by [perfectblue](http://perfectblue.tumblr.com/): "You could have stopped her if you wanted to."

“I can’t stop her doing anything, Blip,” Mike says, glaring down at his drink.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Mike takes a deep breath, his eyes flicking over to the exit where Baker just left with her _boyfriend_. “She’s a big girl, she gets to make her own decisions.”

Blip shakes his head, “You two are gonna be the death of me; get off your ass and go get your girl.”


	47. Five Sentence Fic: A Show

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155736546456/rookie-thats-enough-now-please-come-over-here) by [lauriverkatiefan87](http://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/): "Rookie, that's enough now please come over here"

“Nuh-uh, _cap_ , you said you wanted a show, so you’re gonna get a show,” Ginny winks at him as she slowly, _way_ too slowly, slides the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he mutters, mostly to himself, as she shimmies out of the dress and reveals her tiny, fucking _tiny_ , lace panties.

She’s not wearing anything else, except her heels.

Ginny gathers her hair in one hand, holding it off her neck as she slides the other hand down her throat, across her breasts, and over her stomach. “Do you want me to keep the heels on?”

(Mike almost comes in his pants at just the thought.)


	48. Five Sentence Fic: Spoiled

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155736671156/5-sentence-thing-oh-im-going-to-kill-him) by [monkshoodr](http://monkshoodr.tumblr.com/): "Oh, I'm going to kill him."

Ev winces as she sips at her coffee, “Maybe they’re not all for her?”

Ginny gives her a blank look, because neither of them are stupid, “You and I both know that every single one of those bags contains something for our daughter; he’s spoiling her way too much.”

Livvy spots them then and drops her daddy’s hand to race over and fling herself into Ginny’s lap, “Look at all the things daddy got me!”

Mike has the good grace to at least look guilty.

Ginny points a finger at him, “We’re talking about this when we get home.”


	49. Five Sentence Fic: Valentine

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155737208851/so-valentines-day-is-coming-up) by [blushingoreo](http://blushingoreo.tumblr.com/): "So Valentine's day is coming up."

“Yeah,” Ginny nods, staring down at her drink so she doesn’t give herself away, “funny how the dates worked out, with us reporting for spring training and all…”

She can see Mike nod out of the corner of her eye, before he shifts in his seat, “We, uh, should go out for a meal or something. Y’know, before the rest of the team shows up and we start getting banned from places.”

Ginny tries to hide her smile, “Yeah, we uh, we should do that.”

“It’s a date then.”


	50. Five Sentence Fic: Surprise

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155737376401/im-sorry-did-you-say-twins) by [lauriverkatiefan87](http://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/): "I'm sorry, did you say twins?"

“Yup, can you see this… right there,” the doctor points on the screen and both Mike and Ginny lean in to see what she’s gesturing at.

“That’s… another baby?” Mike says, his eyes wide.

“Congratulations, you’re getting two for the price of one!”

“Holy shit, Mike… what the hell did you do to me?” Ginny grabs hold of his hand as she stares at the monitor.

“Uh, I think you were there for at least part of it, rook.” he mutters, before looking at her swollen belly, “I can’t believe we’re having twins.”


	51. Five Sentence Fic: Instagram

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155763033794/his-instagram-is-literally-just-pictures-of-the) by anonymous: "His Instagram is literally just pictures of the two of you. People are going to catch on."

“Yeah,” Ginny nods as she re-fills their glasses with wine and then curls her feet up under her, her gaze drifting across the water and through into the games room where Mike and Blip are playing pool.

“And… you’re okay with that?” Ev raises an eyebrow as she nudges her toes against Ginny’s leg, trying to get her attention.

“We… may have decided that we’re no longer going to try to hide this,” she grins and bites at her lip to try to hide some of her giddiness.

“What?! Oh my god, why didn’t I know about this?” Ev slaps repeatedly at Ginny’s knee with her free hand, and shifts so she’s kneeling up on the poolside sofa. “I need to know _everything_.”


	52. Five Sentence Fic: Prom

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155763540425/i-cant-believe-you-did-this-ow-would-you) by anonymous: "I can't believe you did this!" "Ow! would you stop hitting me!"

“I’m sorry, Lawson, I just… I really can’t believe you did all this for me,” Ginny says, one hand over her mouth as she tries to take it all in.

Mike attempts to keep his face impassive as he watches her, her eyes darting from one area to another as more and more people notice her and start to cheer.

“Welcome to your prom, Baker!” Sonny yells as he wanders over, clearly already heading towards tipsy, and hands her some champagne.

“Come dance with us,” Salvi grins as he grabs her free hand, tugging her towards the rest of the team as they all dance to truly terrible music from years ago.

Ginny turns and walks backwards, pointing her glass at Mike, “You’d better save me a dance, old man.”

(Mike watches her go with a smile, and patiently waits until he can have her in his arms. For a few songs, at least.)


	53. Five Sentence Fic: Favorite

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155764075790/gin-im-sorry-you-have-to-loosen-the-death-grip) by anonymous: "Gin, I'm sorry, you have to loosen the death grip on the heating pad and get up. We're at the park and I'll buy you all the chocolate you want I promise."

“You’d better not be lying about the chocolate, Lawson,” Ginny says as she sits up in her seat, wincing at the pain arcing through her middle.

“I don’t have a deathwish,” he mutters, before adding quietly, “let’s get you back to mine, so I can look after you properly, okay?

She sighs gratefully, “I knew there was a reason you were my favorite.”

“I’m hurt, mami, I thought you loved me more?” Duarte says with a wink as he shuffles by her seat.

“That depends, you got any chocolate on you?” Ginny laughs, and when Duarte shakes his head, she shrugs, “Well, then Lawson definitely wins.”

(”Damn straight I win,” he grumps, and Ginny just winks at him.)


	54. Five Sentence Fic: Table Dancing

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155764605086/if-baker-doesnt-stop-dancing-on-the-table-im) by anonymous: "If Baker doesn't stop dancing on the table I'm going to have to fight everyone in this bar"

Blip rolls his eyes and takes a long, _long_ , pull from his beer, “Please, for the love of all that is holy, just tell her how you feel and then fuck each other’s brains out, because I for one cannot take this shit any more.”

Mike whips around to stare at Blip, “What?!”

Blip just glares at him, before turning around to grab Ginny by the waist and lift her off the table, carefully putting her down on the ground before spinning her around to face Mike, “You two need to go and deal with this tension in private.”

Mike freezes for a moment, before he grabs hold of Ginny’s hand and gently pulls her towards the exit. Just before they’re out of earshot, Blip hears Ginny say “Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna have to start stripping to get you to make a move.”

(He sighs heavily and pulls out his phone to text Ev. He does not deserve having to deal with this shit alone.)


	55. Five Sentence Fic: Baby Powder

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155765181881/old-man-your-gonna-be-ok-twin-girls-arent) by [lauriverkatiefan87](http://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/): "Old Man, your gonna be ok? Twin girls aren't gonna get the best of you are they?"

Mike looks up from his position on the floor, baby powder in his hair, and the room around him looking like it’s been hit by a tornado, “How do they have so much energy?”

Ginny bursts out laughing, only to be shushed quickly by Mike.

“They’ve only just fallen asleep,” he says with a haunted look in his eyes, “I can’t deal with them if they wake up again, Gin, I can’t; I’ll go insane.”

She tiptoes into the room, peeking quickly into the cribs to see her babies fast asleep, before ducking down to drop a kiss on his lips, “Go get in the shower while I tidy up in here, then I’ll make us some dinner.”

Mike looks even more haunted, and Ginny barely manages to contain her laughter, “And by that, I mean I’ll order in.”

(She should tell him off for that look of relief, but he looks so adorable with smudges of baby powder in his beard, that she lets him off. Just this once.)


	56. Five Sentence Fic: Big Sister

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155765765504/mommy-i-want-a-sister) by [lauriverkatiefan87](http://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/): "Mommy, I want a sister"

Livvy puts her head back down on Ginny’s small bump, her little fingers spreading across her skin like she’s trying to feel for the baby.

“Yeah?” Ginny asks, pushing Liv’s hair back from her face and stroking her hand over it, “Will you be disappointed if it’s a boy?”

Her daughter frowns as she thinks very seriously about the question, “Boys are okay I suppose, but girls are better.”

Ginny laughs and catches Mike’s eye as he walks into the room and leans against the doorframe, “Yeah, but it doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or girl, you get to be a big sister either way.”

Mike walks over and grabs hold of Livvy, throwing her in the air and catching her, before using his beard to tickle her belly, “What’s this I hear about girls being better than boys?”

(Ginny watches and grins as Livvy squeals and squirms against Mike, her heart twisting with fondness as she watches them play.)


	57. Five Sentence Fic: Twins

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155766353325/im-sorry-did-you-say-twins) by [lauriverkatiefan87](http://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/): "I'm sorry, did you say twins?"

“Yup,” Ginny sighs out as she practically throws herself onto Ev’s sofa, “apparently Mike’s dick is an overachiever in more ways than I realized.”

“Okay, well we’re coming back to that comment later, but _holy shit_ Gin, I can’t believe you’re having twins!” Ev squeals with excitement, her mind already clearly racing and planning ahead. “Do you know the genders yet?”

“We think they’re both girls,” Ginny says, a small smile spreading across her face as she remembers the look of awe that had been all over Mike’s face as he stroked her belly.

“Oh my god, I am gonna spoil the crap out of them; I always wanted to have girls.”

(Ginny rolls her eyes; between Mike and Ev, she’s fairly certain her babies are never gonna go without a thing. She hopes Blip can help her rein them in.)


	58. Five Sentence Fic: Singing

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155766954754/she-wont-stop-crying-gin-i-think-somethings) by anonymous: "She won't stop crying Gin. I think something's wrong or she hates me or both and any minute now we are both going to be inconsolable"

Ginny looks at him with wide eyes, “What the hell makes you think _I_ know what I’m doing? I’m making this up just as much as you!”

Mike genuinely looks like he could start crying at any minute, so Ginny quickly runs through the usual checklist with him to make sure they’re not missing an obvious reason for their baby girl to be crying. When they both run out of suggestions, Ginny gets desperate, “Maybe we should sing to her?”

“Babe,” Mike looks even more horrified, “I’ve heard your humming, and I don’t think we should subject her to something like that.”

She glares at him and starts quietly singing, her voice perfectly on key, and shocking both Mike and Livvy, who stops crying and stares at her mom.

(”Holy shit, Gin,” Mike says, his expression of awe perfectly matching their daughter’s. “How the hell can you sing like that, when you can’t hum to save your life?”

She pauses for a moment to look at him like he’s an idiot. “I’m usually stretching when I’m humming; it’s not exactly the best position to hit all the right notes.”)


	59. Five Sentence Fic: Re-Introduction

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155767577889/how-are-you-going-to-explain-you-and-mike-to-your) by [sybbelle](http://sybbelle.tumblr.com/): "How are you going to explain you and Mike to your mum?"

“Um…” Ginny trails off and purposefully doesn’t make eye contact with Ev.

“Ginny Baker, please tell me that you’re not just planning on letting your mom find out when she reads it in a magazine,” Ev chides, and it’s obvious that she’s a mom herself, because boy has she got that tone spot on.

“I dunno, I just… we haven’t been close in a long time, and it’ll just be awkward,” Ginny tries to explain, but given the stern look on Ev’s face, she’s not doing well.

“Never mind about that, how do you think it’ll make Mike feel?”

And _oh_ , she hasn’t actually thought about that, “Shit, you’re right, I should take him to meet her properly, shouldn’t I?”

(Ev just nods at her like she’s an idiot, and Ginny starts to mentally prepare herself for an incredibly awkward re-introduction.)


	60. Five Sentence Fic: Backrub

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155768199216/baker-hasnt-moved-from-fetal-position-on-the-bus) by anonymous: "Baker hasn't moved from fetal position on the bus and just ate 2 candy bars in five minutes. I'm scared to ask her the time let alone make her get up"

“Okay?” Mike looks around at the rest of the guys as they all very carefully do not make eye contact with him, “and the reason you’re telling me is…”

Al sighs and shifts uncomfortably on his feet, “Just go and look after her, alright? We’re getting back on the bus again in twenty, so see if you can get her to move around a little before we’re back on the road.”

Mike frowns but doesn’t say anything else, just climbs back onto the bus and makes his way to the back, where Baker is laying down across most of the seats, “Hey, rook, you doing okay?”

Ginny opens one eye and glares at him, before curling up even further into herself, “I’m considering murdering the next person to ask me that.”

He tries not to laugh, then grabs his phone from his pocket and quickly shoots off a few texts to the skipper, ‘ _get a heat pad_ ’, ‘ _and more chocolate_ ’, ‘ _and more painkillers_ ’.

(”C’mere,” he says, sitting down next to her, “I’ll rub your lower back for you, and I’ve got supplies on the way.”

She crawls over until her head is resting in his lap and he can reach her properly. “I think I might be in love with you,” she sighs as he digs his fingers in and starts rubbing at her sore back. He tries very carefully not to react to that.)


	61. Five Sentence Fic: Staring

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155768858092/if-davis-looks-at-you-one-more-time-it-will-be) by anonymous: "If Davis looks at you one more time it will be the LAST time."

Ginny rolls her eyes and lifts her drink to her mouth in order to make sure no one can read her lips, “Mike, chill the fuck out.”

His frown deepens as he keeps his eyes on Trevor across the bar, “He’s staring at you like he’s trying to undress you with his eyes, Gin; I can’t just chill the fuck out.”

“If you start going all caveman and clubbing guys over the head for looking at me like that, then a) you’re not gonna have time to do anything else in your life, and b) our secret relationship won’t stay all that secret for very long.”

Mike makes some grumpy noises in the back of his throat, but finally stops trying to murder Trevor through eye contact alone, “I just hate it when all guys see when they look at you is how hot you are; they don’t give a shit how amazing you are, it’s just about what you’d look like naked.”

And okay, Ginny finds that oddly romantic, “That’s why I’m with you, and not with them.”

(Out of sight, she runs her hand up his thigh, squeezing at the thick muscle. “And because of your fantastic restraint, you can have a reward later,” she smirks as his eyes darken and he glances down at her lips.

“Okay, but now all _I_ can think about is what you look like naked.”)


	62. Five Sentence Fic: Trevor

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155769486649/i-didnt-want-you-to-find-out-about-trevor-like) by anonymous: "I didn't want you to find out about Trevor like this. I didn't want anyone to find out at all."

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mike asks, dropping the transcript of Davis’ soon-to-be-aired interview onto the kitchen island. Rachel had called, wanting a comment, and had sent an advanced copy through.

“I got enough shit at the time, guys thinking that because Trevor and I had dated, then they had a shot too… you don’t even know how many teammates thought I’d fuck them… I just, I wanted to forget about it.”

“And I get that, I do… except now we’ve got that asshole talking, in _detail_ , about your relationship and trying to imply that the only reason we’re together is because you have a thing for catchers,” Mike says, running his hand up and down her arm to try to comfort her.

Ginny sighs, then leans into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist, “What do you think we should do?”

(Mike kisses her forehead. “Whatever you want. And if you want me to, I’ll be standing next to you, whatever you decide.”)


	63. Five Sentence Fic: Frustration

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155770131860/ginny-knew-this-was-a-bad-idea-but-she-was-just) by [bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com/): Ginny knew this was a bad idea, but she was just so FRUSTRATED.

“You sure about this?” Mike asks as she pushes him down into her seat; the door is locked to her private room, and pretty much everyone else has left the clubhouse, but it’s still a big risk.

“I can’t wait,” she murmurs as she climbs into his bare lap, her legs spread wide across his muscular thighs, and her hands clinging to his shoulders, “I need you inside me right now.”

She reaches between them to position him just right, then sinks down onto his cock, her head falling back as she sighs in happiness.

“Fuck, Ginny, you’re so wet… have you been soaking through your panties all day, desperate to jump me?”

“Yeah,” she moans, tipping his head back so she can lick into his mouth, “now fuck me like you really mean it.”


	64. Five Sentence Fic: Oops

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155770793564/please-tell-me-this-isnt-what-i-think-it-is) by anonymous: "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is!"

“Um,” Ginny gulps as she drops her leg from around Mike’s waist, and tries to smooth her dress back down, “this isn’t what you think it is?”

“Mike, is your hand up Ginny’s dress?” Ev asks, her voice sounding far too calm and rational.

“Um… no?” Mike cringes as he slides his hand away from her ass, out from under her panties, and keeps his hips very pointedly turned away from Ev.

Evelyn just stands there waiting for them to break; they barely last thirty seconds.

“Okay, yes,” Ginny admits, burying her face against Mike’s shoulder, “it’s exactly what you think it is.”

(The squeal from Ev makes Mike flinch, but it’s her “I need to know _everything_ ,” that really makes him worry.)


	65. Five Sentence Fic: Easy

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155771451392/what-do-you-mean-i-mean-loving-you-is-the-easy) by anonymous: "What do you mean?" "I mean loving you is the easy part."

Mike frowns at her, his confusion clear.

“It’s everything else that’s difficult; the team, the media, everyone having an opinion on whether or not this is proof that women shouldn’t be in the majors… But loving you? That’s the only thing that makes sense to me,” Ginny explains.

He nods and tucks a piece of her hair out of her face, “It’s your call, rookie; what do you want to do?”

Ginny takes a deep breath and looks him straight in the eye, “Screw everyone else; I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.”

(With the way Mike kisses her, she figures he’s on board.)


	66. Five Sentence Fic: Deserve Better

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155772115193/you-deserve-better-than-this) by anonymous: "You deserve better than this."

“Mike, who gets to make my decisions for me?” Ginny asks, settling into his lap and tipping his chin up so she can look him in the eye.

He frowns, “You do.”

“Exactly, and I decided that I love you, so stop being a self-deprecating jackass and kiss me,” she smiles gently at him, running her fingers through his beard to soften the sting of her words.

Mike’s silent for a moment, just staring into her eyes, but whatever he sees appears to satisfy him, because he leans forward and kisses her.

“I love you, Gin.”

(”I know,” she smirks, while he rolls his eyes at her.)


	67. Five Sentence Fic: Bawson

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155778335281/theres-an-article-speculating-about-us-and-this) by anonymous: "There's an article speculating about us and this "Bawson" thing on BuzzFeed. I didn't realize how many pictures there are of us..."

“What the hell is ‘Bawson’?” Ginny asks as she sits down next to him, leaning over to look at the iPad on his lap.

Mike’s ears go slightly pink, “Um… us?”

“Us?! Like… Baker smooshed with Lawson?”

His cheeks start to look pink under his beard, “Yeah, Baker… it’s a load of people speculating about us… together… as a couple.”

“Oh…” Ginny says, slightly stunned, as she presses herself against him to flick through some of the pictures in the article, “we uh, we look pretty good.”

( _Yeah_ , thinks Mike as he stares at her, _we do_.)


	68. Five Sentence Fic: Punch

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155778602381/i-cant-believe-you-punched-him) by anonymous: "I can't believe you punched him"

“He deserved it!” Ginny yells, pacing back and forth in her private room, her hand still throbbing, even with the ice pack on it.

“Oh, he totally deserved it, but still…” Mike says, his face slightly flushed, and Ginny’s still so furious that she almost misses the tell-tale signs.

“Wait, are you… are you turned on?”

“Ginny, you just punched a guy in the face because he dared to suggest you shouldn’t be allowed to play baseball because you’re a girl… of _course_ I’m turned on.”

“You are such a fucking weirdo,” she laughs, and Mike grins; he finally got her to calm down.

(The fact that he then proceeds to rile her up again, in an utterly different context, is another story.)


	69. Five Sentence Fic: Rain Delay

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155779493216/ginny-and-mike-knew-letting-their-urges-get-the) by anonymous: Ginny and Mike knew letting their urges get the best of them in the clubhouse during a rain delay was risky but they couldn't control themselves.

“Jesus fucking _fuck_ , Mike,” Ginny pants out, dropping further down on her elbows so she can shove the sleeve of her jacket into her mouth to muffle her cries.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you… like being bent over the table and fucked hard… anyone could find us in here, see you taking it like this,” Mike slams his hips into hers, over and over, his cock stretching her and his fingers leaving bruises on her hips.

Ginny can barely think straight, never mind gather the words together to respond, so instead she just arches her back more, shifting the angle of his thrusts slightly until they both moan, way too loudly. They’re both still almost fully clothed, their pants shoved far enough down for access, but they’re so desperate that it doesn’t matter.

Mike curves a hand around her hip until he can reach her clit, rubbing furiously against the slick flesh, and when Ginny falls apart underneath him, Mike snaps and comes hard, his cock pulsing and flexing.

(Half an hour later, after they’ve cleaned up and the rain has lifted, he watches Ginny as she winds up for her pitch and tries not to think about the fact that his come is inside her.)


	70. Five Sentence Fic: Limo

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155780168586/here-you-wanna-do-it-here) by [lauriverkatiefan87](http://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/): "Here? You wanna do it here?"

Ginny blushes slightly, her eyes flicking towards the privacy screen between them and the driver, before placing her hand on Mike’s thigh, “The driver can’t see anything, he’s already signed an NDA, and… I’ve never done it in the back of a limo before…”

Mike’s eyes track down to her lips, then over her collarbones, until his gaze catches on the swell of her breasts, “You gonna sit in my lap, ride me hard?”

She shivers, her legs already trembling with need, as she lifts up onto her knees and straddles his thighs, “I’m not wearing any panties.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Mike exhales, his hands scrabbling between them to get his pants undone and push her dress up out of the way, then she’s settling her weight down, already wet enough to take him in fully, “Ginny, fucking _shit_ , you’re so tight.”

“Shhh,” she hushes him, muffling his noises with her lips, “gotta be quiet”, she adds as she grinds into him and clenches down.

(It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for them to both come, but neither of them cares.)


	71. Five Sentence Fic: Mr Dick

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/155781468756/what-the-hell-is-that-and-what-are-you-planning) by [lauriverkatiefan87](http://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/): "What the hell is that and what are you planning to do with it?"

Mike holds up the frankly _massive_ dildo and points it in her direction, “This is called ‘Mr Dick’, and I’m planning on doing _you_ with it,” he grins, holding up the box to prove that he’s not lying about the name. “Well, actually, _you’ll_ be doing you with it; I’m gonna watch.”

Ginny eyes up the toy; it’s a realistic one, thick and veiny… it even has balls and a suction cup, and if it wasn’t for that last part, she’d say it looks incredibly like Mike’s dick. She’s already soaking wet, so she grabs it out of his hands and nudges his leg with her foot, “Lay back and keep your hands to yourself, then.”

Within a few minutes, she’s thrusting it hard inside herself, her back arching with pleasure as it fills her over and over again.

(When she comes, her thighs try to close, but Mike pins her knees wide open and watches every second. He only lasts another minute before he’s coming all over her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* [Mr Dick](http://www.annsummers.com/sex-toys/sex-toys-shop-by-category/sex-toys-dildos/real-feel-mr-dick-dildo/67084.html#start=1) *cough*


	72. Kink Prompts: First time, wall, public, & shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny’s first thought when Mike suddenly shows up in the dugout is that one of the security crew totally ratted her out and called him. Except he looks genuinely surprised to see her there. 
> 
> Her second thought is that he looks _good_. 
> 
> Her third thought is that she shouldn’t be thinking that.

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by anonymous: 3, 9, 16, 24 Bawson. If you can get it all in one fic, it'd be amazing!

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi). Number 3: First time; Number 9: Against the wall; Number 16: In a public place; Number 24: Shy.**

 

Ginny’s first thought when Mike suddenly shows up in the dugout is that one of the security crew totally ratted her out and called him. Except he looks genuinely surprised to see her there. 

Her second thought is that he looks _good_. 

Her third thought is that she shouldn’t be thinking that.

“Baker? What are you doing here?” his eyes flit around the rest of the park, as though he’s expecting someone else to pop up, but there’s no one else here. It’s the entire reason why she’d come here this late at night during the off season.

“I could say the same to you,” she throws back, slightly annoyed that he’s interrupted her alone time. “Did someone tell you I was here?”

He frowns at her as he walks down the steps, then sits down near her, about a foot between them. “No, I come here sometimes when I can’t sleep.”

“Oh,” she says uselessly. “Me, too.”

There’s an uneasy silence. It’s been a week or two since they last spoke, via text, and a few days longer since she last saw him.

Mike clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “How’s the arm?”

“Good,” she says. He turns to face her, an eyebrow lifting in disbelief. “Better than it was,” she admits. “Not back to full power yet, but definitely getting better. I should be good for spring training.”

He nods, accepting her answer, and they go back to silence for a few minutes.

“How’s Rachel?” she asks, kicking herself as soon as the words come out of her mouth. She doesn’t want to know how his ex-wife or girlfriend or whatever he’s calling her now is doing. It’s petty, but she can’t stand seeing him smile or gush over her, not right now. 

“I wouldn’t know,” he says quietly, and Ginny’s head snaps around to look at him. He keeps his eyes forward. “Haven’t seen her since New Year.”

Huh. That’s the last time she’d seen Mike, too. Most of the team had gathered for an epic party at Blip and Ev’s house. She’d seen Mike and Rachel a few times, but in all honesty she’d avoided them for most of the party, especially as it got closer and closer to midnight and Noah gradually realized that he wasn’t the one she wanted to kiss.

After another few seconds of silence, Mike spoke up again. “How’s… what’s his name? Noah?”

“Haven’t seen him since New Year, either,” she admits. Their arguing had escalated through the night until she’d finally broken down and admitted that she didn’t feel the same way for Noah as he did for her. She’d hidden in the guest room as the clock struck midnight, ignoring all the celebrations she could hear, and waited until she could make her escape. She hasn’t heard from him since then.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny can tell that Mike’s staring at her, and she knows she should get out of here before she says something she might regret. 

“I should get going,” she says as she fiddles with the edge of her jacket. She stands up and goes to walk by him, but his arm suddenly shoots out and he catches hold of her left hand.

“Wait, Baker,” he says quickly as he stands up, tugging on her hand slightly until she turns to face him. Her skin is tingling where they’re making contact, but she desperately tries to ignore the butterflies it’s creating in her stomach. It doesn’t help when he runs his thumb down the back of her hand. “We need to talk.”

Her voice comes out shakier than she’d like. “About what?”

His thumb keeps shifting back and forth over her skin, and Ginny hopes he can’t tell in the dim light, where her jacket has fallen open, that her nipples are pressing hard against her thin t-shirt. Mike takes a tiny step towards her. “About us.”

“Mike…” she says softly, her eyes caught on his. They’re barely a few inches apart and it feels like that night outside the bar all over again. She wants to kiss him so badly, but all of her reasons not to are still there. “We can’t.”

“I know. I know we can’t, and I get it. But there’s something I need you to know, okay?” Mike’s other hand comes up to her waist and slides under her jacket, his fingers barely grazing the fabric of her t-shirt, but the heat from his body is bleeding through to hers and all she wants to do is close the gap between them. “I’m retiring at the end of this season.”

That snaps her out of it. “What? You can’t… Mike, you’ve got another few years left, you can’t just--”

“Ginny, don’t,” he says quietly, shaking his head as he rests his hand more heavily against her waist. “I’ve already made my decision and I’ve spoken to the front office. It’s done.”

“Why?” Ginny’s hand, the one not caught in his, reaches up to hover over his bicep. Her fingers dig into his jacket, like she’s trying to keep him right there in front of her forever.

“My knees don’t have much longer, and I’d like to still have something left of them when I’m done,” he says. “Plus, I’m starting to realize that there are things in life that I want after I finish playing baseball. And if they want me too, then I don’t wanna wait any longer than I have to.”

His eyes are practically burning into hers, and Ginny can’t seem to think straight. “What…” her voice comes out rough, so she swallows to try to get some control back over herself. “What is it you want?”

“You.”

The catch of breath in her throat is loud in the silence of the dugout and her fingers dig even further into his sleeve. Everything between them has always been implied, even with their almost kiss, but now he’s said that it’s pretty much out there. 

“We’re still teammates,” she says, desperately trying to remember every reason why they can’t do this, because all she wants to do is kiss him until she can’t think at all, until she can’t _breathe_.

“I know. I’ll wait as long as you want to, but I needed you to know, Ginny. This isn’t something meaningless to me… I have, I mean there are… feelings. That I have. For you,” he takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

Ginny’s pretty sure her heart stops beating for a moment. She doesn’t know when, but they’ve gravitated closer and closer to each other, and there’s barely a few inches between their faces right now. She leans in and Mike matches her, their foreheads pressing lightly together, just like that night four and a half months ago.

“You’d really wait for me? You’d wait until after you’ve retired to be with me?” her voice is whisper quiet, but she knows he can hear her. His hand squeezes gently at her waist, his thumb sliding up under her t-shirt until he’s stroking her bare skin.

“Yeah,” he says, like there’s literally no other possible answer in the world. “If you feel the same way as I do, I’ll wait for as long as it takes until we can be together.”

God, he wants her and he’s willing to wait for her. 

It’s like a weight falls off her shoulders, one she didn’t even know was there, and all of a sudden every single reason for them not to be together seems so pointless. 

“I don’t want to wait.”

“What?”

Ginny takes a deep breath and moves her head back slightly, just far enough that she can make eye contact. “I’m tired of putting everything else in my life on hold for this game. I want one thing for _me_ , y’know?”

He’s smiling at her, his eyes looking so hopeful and full of love. “You call the pitch, rookie. However you wanna do this, I’m in.”

“For now, just for a little while at least, I wanna keep this between us. I want us to get to have this before it becomes a whole thing. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s okay. If it means I actually get to be with you, I’m damn sure that’s okay.”

“Okay,” she repeats, grinning like an idiot.

And that’s when it hits her. She can kiss him.

So she does.

It’s brief, barely a brush of lips, but it’s enough for her to feel how soft his beard is against her face, how warm his lips are. She shifts back again slightly and his eyes are closed, but he looks happy.

She put that look on his face.

His eyes blink open and meet hers and the hungry look in them sends warmth swooping into her stomach. Mike lets go of her hand and cups her cheek instead, and then he pulls her back in for another kiss.

This one isn’t brief. Of all the words Ginny could use to describe it, brief is not one. Hot, deep, passionate, fucking _devastating_... she can’t pick just one. His tongue is sliding against hers and before she knows it, her arms are around him, her fingers digging into his hair, her breasts crushed against his chest as they both pant for air between kisses. Mike’s hand slides into her hair and then he’s walking her backwards until she hits the wall of the dugout. He keeps pressing forward though, until his hips rut up against hers and he’s _hard_.

Ginny is suddenly and sharply aware of how wet she is. Mike’s dick is big and thick and solid, pressing low down into her stomach, and she’s _so wet_ for him.

“Mike,” she moans out as his lips trail across her jaw and down her neck. His teeth bite down gently at the base of her throat, his tongue soothing the sting. “Fuck, _Mike_.”

He grunts against her skin as he rolls his hips again, and Ginny knows that this is a really stupid idea, a really stupid place to do this, but she can’t stand the thought of not being in his arms right now. She wraps her hands around his waist, under his jacket, and pulls him even tighter into her, until they’re pressed together from top to toe.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a really long time,” he says softly against her throat as he slides a hand down her side and around, until he’s groping her ass, squeezing at the muscle there. 

Jesus, his hand is so big on her. She’s always hidden how much his ass slapping turns her on, but having his hand linger on her, his fingers digging in… she _really_ likes it. Her leg wraps around his hip, giving him more room to grab at her, but it’s mostly so that she can grind against him. His hand drops a little lower, until he’s brushing against the juncture of her legs, and his breath punches out hard.

“Oh _fuck_ , you’re so wet… you’re soaking through your leggings,” Mike says roughly, his fingers pressing into her through her clothes and making her whine.

“What are you gonna do about it?” she gasps out, her cunt clenching down when she feels his erection throb against her hip.

He gives her a heated look that makes her shiver, then shoves one leg between hers, grabbing her ass again to hitch her up until she’s straddling his thigh. He gets both hands on her and rocks her down, grinding her into him, her clit getting just the right amount of friction to make her even wetter.

She grunts, a deep, low sound, and rolls her hips against the thick muscle of his thigh. “C’mon, captain,” she grins at the look in his eye, at the obvious effect that calling him that his on him. “You gonna get me there?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. Is this what does it for you? Are you getting off on riding my thigh, rookie?” he murmurs as he rubs his beard up her throat, her skin tingling and nipples hardening even more at the sensation.

Her breath catches in her throat and she can’t help but whimper. She’s so hot, burning up, but she still pulls him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck, how am I-- I’m so close already, not gonna take much for you to make me come.”

That spurs him on, makes him grab roughly at her thigh to pull it higher around him, changing the angle she’s riding him at and making her eyes roll back in pleasure. His other hand sweeps around under her t-shirt, up her stomach, causing the fabric to ruck up around his wrist. His upper body pulls back, just to make enough space for him to look down as he pushes her t-shirt up over her breasts, exposing her sports bra to him.

“Look at you, _fuck_ ,” he groans, rocking his hips and thigh against her, his dick throbbing where he’s pressed tight to her body. He can’t seem to look away from her abs as she rolls herself down, unable to stop herself from getting off on his thigh, but the way he grabs harder at her ass tells her how much he appreciates the view. “You’re the hottest thing I’ve seen in my life.”

Ginny squirms at the praise, too used to being self-conscious about her body, how muscular she is. She knows some guys, a _lot_ of guys, get weird about a girl being more toned than they are, but she doesn’t usually let it get to her. Somehow, the fact that Mike actually seems to _like_ how athletic she is, makes her feel oddly shy.

He must be able to tell, something in her expression must give away that she’s verging on embarrassment, but his eyes just soften when he looks at her. “You are,” he insists. “All I want to do is take you apart slowly, worship you like you deserve… you’re amazing, Ginny.”

The hitch in her breathing has her breasts brushing up against his arm, where he’s still holding her t-shirt up, and his gaze gets heated all over again. He shifts his thigh higher, grinding against her clit, as he tugs her sports bra up, exposing her tits to his big, warm hands. She has a moment of awareness, that they’re up against the wall of the dugout, for all intents and purposes in the middle of a public place where someone could see them at any moment, and it’s pretty fucking obvious what they’re doing… 

All of that disappears in a second when he gets his mouth on her. He sucks her nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth gently against the rigid flesh, but the terrifyingly loud moan she lets out only makes him do it again, except harder this time.

“Fuck,” she bursts out, one hand grabbing hold of his hair to keep his mouth pinned to her breast, while the other grabs at his waist. “ _Fuck_ , please, don’t… don’t stop.”

Mike groans deep in his throat, his tongue laving at her tits as he kisses and bites everywhere he can reach. He barely hesitates when he switches to her other breast, his hips rocking hard into her and driving her back into the wall. Ginny can feel his dick twitching and pressing into her hip, but it all feels like white noise in comparison to the feel of his thick thigh between hers.

“Are you gonna come for me?” he growls into her damp skin, his words muffled as he keeps pressing open-mouthed kisses all over her chest, his beard scraping at her skin. She’s going to be covered in marks, but she honestly doesn’t give a shit. 

“Uh huh,” she moans, her head rocking back and exposing her throat to him. He doesn’t miss the opportunity, pressing himself tight against her to bite down on her sensitive skin. “Make me come, Mike, _please_.”

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” he pants into her neck as he pushes one hand down the back of her leggings. He worms his fingers under her panties and squeezes her ass, before hitching her even higher up onto his thigh. 

His hand doesn’t stop there though.

He keeps going, his ridiculously thick, warm fingers inching down under the curve of her butt, beyond the ticklish spot where her ass meets her thigh, until he gets to her soaking wet pussy lips.

“You’re drenched through, baby,” he mutters against her neck, his face pressed tight into the juncture with her shoulder. “So fucking wet.”

Ginny’s torn between rocking her hips forward, to get that last bit of friction she needs on her clit, or moving backwards, until she can get his fingers inside her. 

It turns out she doesn’t need to pick; Mike’s a damn generous guy. He shoves his thigh forwards, moving her whole body back and onto his hand behind her, two fingertips pushing into her entrance and stretching her open.

Her gasps are so loud in the semi-enclosed space, but Mike swallows the sounds, sliding his tongue into her mouth, the movement a filthy imitation of his fingers pushing into her cunt.

Ginny feels like she’s going to shatter into a million pieces, her body is so on edge and wound up that she could practically vibrate right out of her skin. She manages to wriggle one hand between them, until her palm is flat against the solid bulk of his erection, the fabric of his jeans rough against her palm.

She squeezes gently, feeling the powerful flex of his dick under her hand.

Two things happen almost simultaneously: Mike’s fingers push into her pussy even further, his shock at her sudden grip making him jerk roughly and slide just right into her. The second thing is that he grinds his hips into her hand and comes in his pants.

Ginny can feel every pulse as he empties himself into his shorts, and she honestly doesn’t know if it’s the knowledge that she made him shoot off like a teenager, or if it’s the way his thigh rucks up into her clit, but she’s coming with an intensity that almost hurts, clenching down hard around his fingers and digging a hand into his shoulder.

Mike carefully removes his hand from her leggings, but keeps his arms around her. They stay clinging to each other for a moment, just trying to catch their breath, but then the sheer absurdity of the situation gets to Ginny and she can’t help but laugh.

Mike buries his face against her neck, but she can feel him smile against her skin. “What’s so funny, Baker?”

She manages to calm down enough to get her words out. “I can’t believe we just did that _here_.”

He chuckles and kisses her neck. “It’s kind of fitting, really.”

“Yeah,” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. “But you should take me home now.”

Mike shifts uncomfortably, “Yeah, I definitely need to get in the shower. You wanna join me?”

“I could be persuaded,” she teases, then grabs his hand and pulls him towards the steps so they can get out of there.

It’s not until she wakes up in the morning, one of Mike’s t-shirts on and his arms around her waist, that Ginny realizes neither of them even considered going back to her hotel. When she said ‘home’, they’d both immediately thought of his house.

She snuggles further into the warmth of his embrace. She’ll think about the implications of that later.


	73. Kink Prompts: Sweet/passionate & shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Ginny’s favorite things about staying over at Mike’s, aside from the frankly ridiculous amount of sex they have and the fact that they get to fall asleep in each other’s arms, is how amazing his shower is.
> 
> Like, she’s talking _amazing_. The thing is huge, there’s a bench, multiple shower heads, and Mike’s started making sure that all her products are always in there.
> 
> The only thing that makes it better is when Mike joins her.

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by [oliicitydelena](http://oliicitydelena.tumblr.com/): Bawson 15+21

**[Full List](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi). Number 15: Sweet and passionate; Number 21: Shower sex**

 

One of Ginny’s favorite things about staying over at Mike’s, aside from the frankly ridiculous amount of sex they have and the fact that they get to fall asleep in each other’s arms, is how amazing his shower is.

Like, she’s talking _amazing_. The thing is huge, there’s a bench, multiple shower heads, and Mike’s started making sure that all her products are always in there.

The only thing that makes it better is when Mike joins her.

“Room for one more?” he says as he steps around the wall and into the walk-in shower, his eyes already drifting down her very naked and very wet body.

She had been about to finish, but with the way he’s looking at her, she figures she’s probably got time for a longer shower today. “Depends,” she smirks, watching as his dick twitches and thickens, “you gonna scrub my back for me?”

He ducks under the spray and reaches for her, shaking his head and splashing her with water. “You already smell clean,” he grins as he nudges his nose against her throat, pulling with one arm around her waist until she’s plastered up against him, “but I can think of a few ways to dirty you up again… then I’ll scrub your back for you.”

“You’re terrible,” she laughs, then shifts them around a little to position him under the spray more. She runs her hands through his hair, making it stand up in crazy directions, before resting her arms on his shoulders. “You’d think you were sex deprived or something.”

“Nah, just trying to keep up with you,” he smirks at her, then runs his hands down her spine until he can grab at her ass. He squeezes gently and ruts up against her, his half-hard dick fattening up quickly where it’s pressing against her belly.

Ginny rolls her eyes at him and pulls him in for a kiss, her hands cupping his face and smoothing over his beard. As always, what starts out as a simple kiss quickly escalates, turning hot and heavy. Mike’s tongue is in her mouth and Ginny’s leg is already lifting to wrap around his hip before she even realizes it. 

So that’s obviously when her other foot slips.

Mike catches her easily, thankfully, and sets her carefully back down on both feet. “You okay?”

She grins wryly. “Yeah, but I’m thinking it’s a little too slippery in here for any fun today.”

“There’s always the bench…” Mike trails off as he flicks the water off then turns them both around and backs up until he can sit on the edge of the seat. He drops his hands down to her hips and pulls her in close. “Wanna take a seat?”

Ginny doesn’t waste any time in climbing onto his lap. Mike wraps his arms around her and lifts, taking her weight, so she can wrap her legs completely around him. She won’t have any leverage in this position, but she doesn’t really care.

When her ass settles onto his thighs, his erection trapped tight between them, Ginny kisses him slowly. She takes her time, pressing soft kisses to his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth and stroking against his, gradually letting it get more and more heated. Mike starts rocking his hips, grinding his dick up into her, obviously starting to get desperate.

“You gonna fuck me, baby?” she asks, her voice barely loud enough to be heard. 

Mike breaks off the kiss to look her in the eyes, then flexes his arms and lifts her up. She slides a hand between them so she can take hold of his dick, angling him so he’s pressing against her entrance, but she doesn’t break eye contact with him for even a second.

Slowly, Mike lowers her onto his cock, inch by inch, until she’s resting back in his lap. His mouth is open, his breathing ragged, and his thick cock is twitching deep inside her. Ginny could spend forever like this.

“You’re so hot and wet and tight around me, Gin. Fuck, you feel amazing.”

She rocks her hips and grins at him, dropping a quick kiss on his lips. “I love the feel of you inside me… you fill me up so good, Mike,” she moans out as he plants his feet carefully on the tiled floor and thrusts his hips up, bouncing her on his lap. 

“I’m gonna make you come, wanna feel you fall apart all around me,” he murmurs as he kisses down her throat. His arms wind under her thighs, lifting her legs until they’re cradled in the crooks of his elbows, his hands gripping her ass tight. Ginny flings her arms around his neck so that she doesn’t fall backwards, then sighs softly as Mike lifts her up.

“Be careful of your back,” she says, her fingers tangling in the back of his hair. “I don’t wanna have to explain to everyone how you injured yourself.”

He chuckles. “I don’t know… fucking Ginny Baker so hard you put your back out is as good a reason to end up in hospital as any,” he winks, before he lowers her back down onto him. He keeps her moving, his arms flexing as he lifts and drops her, fucking her on his cock.

“God, _Mike_ ,” she gasps out, her hands pulling his head closer to her so she can kiss him again. 

“Fuck,” he mutters against her skin as he nuzzles down her throat, his arms straining to keep her moving on him, to keep him driving into her. “My hands are a little full here, babe…” Mike says, his teeth and tongue tracing along her collarbone, causing her to shiver and clench down on him. “Touch yourself for me, wanna see you come.”

Ginny whimpers quietly in the back of her throat and rests her forehead against his, looking down at where his cock is sliding in and out of her as she’s being lifted. She runs her hand down his chest, her short nails scratching gently at his skin and making him shiver and grunt, until she reaches where they’re joined. Ginny glances up at Mike, satisfied that he’s watching her hand, then she strokes between her legs. She can feel the hitch of his breath and the way his hips twitch up harder to push himself deeper inside her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, still staring at where she’s touching herself.

Ginny moves faster, her hips rocking as much as she can, and it’s not long before she can feel warmth pooling in the base of her spine. “Mike… it’s not gonna take long.”

“Good,” he nuzzles his face against hers, his beard scratching at her in a way that never fails to drive her crazy. “I love watching you come while I’m inside you.”

His words are lighting her up, making flashes of warmth spread throughout her body. She fingers her clit a little harder, her desperation starting to leak through, and she squirms as she gets closer. Mike presses her down onto him, grinding up into her, and he moves until he can get one hand between them, his thumb joining her fingers and sliding against her clit. His other hand squeezes her ass, making her clench down on him, at the same time as he flicks the blunt edge of his nail in just the right place. Ginny makes a quiet, urgent sound and her whole body locks up as she comes, her thighs gripping him tightly.

Mike uses his grip on her ass to roll her hips slightly, his other hand gliding up her body until he can cup her jaw and lift her head. He kisses her, his tongue dragging alongside hers, and he pushes his hips up rapidly, barely a few thrusts before he moans into her mouth and his body starts to tremble as he comes, his cock twitching as he pulses into her.

They keep kissing as they come down, petting each other and stroking bare skin, his cock slowly softening until he eventually slips out of her.

“Good morning,” she smiles at him.

Mike chuckles quietly, trailing his thumb along her cheek. “Good morning.”

“We should turn the shower back on,” Ginny says, snuggling into him and hugging him close. “Ev is coming to pick me up at the Omni, so I need to get back there quickly.”

Mike tenses slightly under her. “Yeah,” he says wistfully. She knows how much he hates sneaking around, but they’d agreed that it was the only way they’d be able to work.

“It won’t be long until we can go public.”

“I know,” he traces a palm down her spine, “I just hate that we have to hide this, when all I wanna do is let the whole world know how happy I am.”

Ginny kisses him, a sweet press of lips. “I’m happy, too.”

Mike studies her for a moment. “C’mon then,” he says as he slaps her ass, “let’s get moving or Ev will definitely catch on to us.”

He helps her climb off him, then she flicks the water back on as he pulls her under the spray, his arms wrapped around her.

“Love you,” he says softly.

Ginny grins at him. “I love you, too.”

She makes it back to the Omni with five minutes to spare, so she quickly changes clothes before a knock on the door indicates Ev’s arrival.

“Hey!” Ginny says as she flings the door open, letting Ev in as she grabs everything she needs.

“You have a good night?” Ev asks as she walks further into the room, her eyes wandering around before settling on Ginny with a knowing glint.

She tries not to let her unease show. “Just stayed in, watched some TV, nothing interesting.”

“Ginny Baker,” Ev steps up close to her, a grin already forming and Ginny has a really bad feeling about this, “I have been in this hotel room more mornings than I can count.”

“Okay…” she trails off, her nose scrunching in confusion. 

“You never make your bed in the morning,” Ev points at the perfectly made and obviously undisturbed bed. “So… are you finally gonna admit that you and Mike are a thing?”

Shit.


	74. Kink Prompts: Rough/biting/scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit, Lawson!” Sonny bursts out, making the entire clubhouse quieten down and turn to see what’s happening, Ginny included. As soon as she catches sight of Mike she winces, already knowing what’s about to happen.
> 
> “What?” Mike says, hanging his shirt in his cubby and reaching for his Nike undershirt.
> 
> Ginny sits quietly on one of the sofas and flicks her eyes around the room. Almost all of the guys are staring at Mike, most of them with impressed looks on their faces.
> 
> “Seriously guys, what?”
> 
> Sonny points at Mike’s torso. “Who the hell did _that_ to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a surprising lack of smut considering a) it's me, and b) the prompt. Oops?

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by anonymous: Bawson and number 27 pleaseandthankyou. ;-)

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi). Number 27: Rough, biting, scratch.**

 

“Holy shit, Lawson!” Sonny bursts out, making the entire clubhouse quieten down and turn to see what’s happening, Ginny included. As soon as she catches sight of Mike she winces, already knowing what’s about to happen.

“What?” Mike says, hanging his shirt in his cubby and reaching for his Nike undershirt.

Ginny sits quietly on one of the sofas and flicks her eyes around the room. Almost all of the guys are staring at Mike, most of them with impressed looks on their faces.

“Seriously guys, what?”

Sonny points at Mike’s torso. “Who the hell did _that_ to you?”

Mike looks down at his chest, and Ginny has to hide her face for a second, because she can’t help grinning at the way he flushes adorably red and scratches at his beard. He’s covered in hickeys, little red marks that she’d sucked into his skin late last night. Oops.

“You should see his back,” Blip says, before standing up, putting his hands on Mike’s shoulders, and spinning him around so his back is towards the middle of the room.

There are bright red scratch marks down his shoulder blades. Maybe they’d gotten a little carried away last night…

“C’mon Lawson, spill; we want details!” Salvi waggles his eyebrows.

Ginny watches out of the corner of her eye as Mike very deliberately doesn’t look in her direction.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Mike says, pulling on his undershirt.

“Since when?” Voorhies mutters from the other end of the sofa Ginny is sitting on, and she can’t keep her snort of laughter quiet.

Mike nods in her direction, but speaks to everyone else. “There’s a lady present, after all.”

Sonny just waves that comment off. “Baker doesn’t count. She’s one of us.”

Ginny grins at him for that comment and gets a wink in return. She’s gotta admit, aside from the fear that they’ll get caught, she’s kind of enjoying making Mike squirm about this. “Yeah, I don’t count, Lawson. You gonna tell us what she’s like or what?”

He cocks an eyebrow at her. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“Oh, I’m dying to hear what you have to say,” she kneels on the sofa and leans her arms on the back of it, dropping her chin onto her cupped hand. 

Mike sighs and rolls his eyes, but Ginny can see the small smirk on his face. He’s enjoying this too; the fact that no one has a clue that just a few hours ago, he was deep inside her, slamming his hips into hers and making her cry out in pleasure until she almost lost her voice.

“Fine. What do you nosy pervs wanna know?”

There’s a pause, before Salvi pipes up. “Is she a one-night thing? Are you back to the groupies?”

Mike winces slightly at the reminder of his behavior after he and Rachel split the first time. Ginny tries to hide her own wince; she gets why the guys would think he’d return back to the same patterns after they split up a second time.

“No to both questions.”

“So… how long have you been seeing her?” Blip asks, his gaze far too perceptive for Ginny’s liking.

“Just over a month,” Mike answers as he sits down in his chair, clearly resigned to his fate.

“Is she hot?” Melky asks with a massive grin on his face.

Mike doesn’t look at her, but Ginny’s staring at him, wondering what his answer is gonna be. “She…” he trails off for a moment, looking lost for words, “is possibly the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Ginny hopes that the guys are paying attention to Mike and no one is looking at her, because she can feel how hot her cheeks are getting. She knows that Mike’s attracted to her, but the soft look of adoration on his face as he’s speaking makes her heart pound. She feels giddy, like she wants to scream and laugh and dance around the room, but she needs to keep a straight face.

“You sound pretty serious about her,” Blip says quietly, but he really doesn’t need to raise his voice; everyone in the room is silent, intent on listening to the conversation. Ginny would mock them all, except she really wants to know Mike’s response, too.

He leans back in his seat, his hand coming up to scratch at his beard. His eyes look around the room, but Ginny doesn’t miss the fact that he looks at her a little longer than anyone else.

“Yeah. I’m in love with her.”

Her heart stops beating and her breath catches in her throat.

“Holy shit…” Margolis trails off, but Ginny agrees with him. She wants to climb into Mike’s lap right now and kiss him, but she _can’t_ , and suddenly Ginny is furious at the fact that they can’t be together publicly yet.

The rest of the guys all seem surprised, with the exception of Blip, who’s looking straight at Ginny with an unreadable expression on his face. Thankfully, the silence is broken pretty quickly.

“So... she’s pretty wild in bed, then,” Javanes grins and waggles his eyebrows, while the rest of the guys all laugh and lean in, hoping to hear the dirty details.

Mike rolls his eyes, but he grins too. “I’m not telling you that.”

“C’mon man, you gotta give us something,” Sonny laughs, “you definitely don’t get marks like that from boring sex.”

Ginny bites at her thumb to stop herself from laughing. Boring sex is definitely not how she’d describe being with Mike. Hell, she can still feel the bruises on her hips from his fingers, and the beard burn between her thighs.

Mike smirks. “No, you don’t,” he says, but then he stands up again and starts to undo his jeans, obviously ready to finish changing and effectively putting an end to the conversation. 

Ginny stands up as well, and starts to walk in the direction of her cubby. She quickly glances over her shoulder at Mike, hoping he gets the message and follows her. By the look in his eye, he gets it.

She’s barely in her room for thirty seconds before the door opens and Mike walks straight in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“Really?” he says, one eyebrow arching up.

“What?” Ginny says back, trying to maintain an innocent expression.

Mike walks towards her, gently taking hold of her hand and pulling her out of her chair, then wrapping his arms around her waist. “You know exactly what.”

“Oh,” Ginny says, her voice light and unassuming, her hand drawing patterns on his covered chest, “you mean the marks?”

“Yes, Ginny,” he mutters before dropping his head and kissing her. His lips meet hers over and over, and she honestly forgets what they’re talking about for a minute until he pulls away. “I think you like seeing me all marked up. Is that what does it for you?”

She can feel herself getting wetter, especially when she presses closer to him and feels him half-hard against her. “Yeah,” she says softly, kissing him again briefly, “and you’re not so innocent either, y’know? I’ve got marks all over my hips.”

His hands go to her hips straight away, his thumbs rubbing against her. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining,” she grins. “Just making it clear that I’m obviously not the only one that likes it.”

Mike’s lips twitch at that, a smirk plastering across his face as his hands slide around until he’s cupping her butt and pulling her into him. “Fair point,” he concedes, digging his fingers into her ass in a way that makes her squirm against him. “You wanna fool around a little?”

Her answer to that is pretty much always a yes, but she’s reminded of where exactly they are by a sharp knock on her door. 

“Yeah?” she yells in response, mouthing a quick “sorry” to Mike before they step away from each other.

“It’s me,” Blip’s voice comes clearly through the door. “You wanna get some time in on the treadmill?”

Ginny glances over at Mike who just nods at her with a small smile. “We’ll save this for tonight,” he whispers softly, then drops a light kiss on her lips.

“Uh, sure, gimme five and I’ll meet you in there, okay?” she shouts back through the door.

“Kay,” he says, and then there’s silence for a few seconds, before he speaks again. “Oh, and Skip was looking for you, Mike.”

Ginny’s mouth drops open, but no sound comes out. She turns to look at Mike, but he looks just as shocked as she does. 

“Uh, thanks,” he finally says. They both hear Blip snort with laughter then his footsteps echo as he walks away from her door.

“So… Blip knows…” Ginny states the obvious, her eyes wide.

Mike takes a deep breath. “He was bound to figure it out sooner or later. I’m pretty certain he’s known how I feel about you for longer than I have.”

Ginny smiles at him. “I’ll talk to him about it, make sure he’s okay. But, in the meantime, maybe we should keep things hidden a little better?”

He cups her face and kisses her again. “Yeah. Let’s save this for when we’re at home.”

She kisses him back, then steps away, one hand on the door handle. “I’m definitely adding a few more marks tonight, though.”

Mike looks like he’s considering fucking her right then and there, up against the wall in her private locker room, so Ginny just winks at him and walks out the door. 

She figures that tonight’s gonna be fun.


	75. Kink Prompts: 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look so good,” Mike moans. He slides his hand down from her waist until he’s cupping her ass, his fingers roaming across her body. His other hand comes up to rest gently on her head, pushing her hair back for her. He’s trying not to put too much pressure on her, but she’s taking his control and shattering it to pieces. “Ginny… baby, fuck, look at you… stuffing your mouth full of my cock.”
> 
> Her moan vibrates through him, settling in his balls and the base of his spine. He already knows he’s not going to last long, not with the way she’s working him over. Her mouth is so hot and wet, her tongue alternating between delicate kitten licks across his head and then flicking hard at his frenulum, and Mike swears he can see stars. 
> 
> God, he needs… he needs to get his hands on her, needs to taste her. Mike drops his hand down to the back of her thigh, then walks his fingers back up until he’s brushing against the damp crotch of her panties.
> 
> “C’mere, Gin,” he murmurs, crooking his fingers slightly until she gets the picture. She pulls her lips off him with an obscene slurping sound that almost makes him shoot off. He tenses, holding back his orgasm, then looks down at her. “Sit on my face, babe.”

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by anonymous: Bawson 14 please. Maybe trying it somewhere new ;)

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi) \- note, I'm not taking new prompts for now. Number 14: 69**

 

Mike walks quietly back into his bedroom, the morning sun throwing beams of light across the bed and highlighting the hidden lump that’s sprawling across the middle. He heads around to her side and carefully places one mug of coffee on her nightstand, then moves around to his own side and puts his down, too.

“You ready to emerge from your cocoon yet, rook?”

There’s a grunt from under the sheets. He takes that as a no.

“There’s coffee for you.”

Slowly, the sheets move down until Ginny can peek one eye open and look at him, her face scrunching up as she tries to keep her other eye closed. “Do I have to be awake to drink it?”

Mike can’t help but grin at her. He used to think he was bad in a morning, but he’s nothing compared to her. “Yeah, you kinda do. You don’t have to get out of bed though,” he says as he pulls the covers far enough down to slide back into bed alongside her, although he shifts his pillows so he can sit up and lean against the headboard.

“I need to pee though,” she grumps, her arm snaking over his hips until she’s wrapped around him. He’s only wearing his sweats, and he gets distracted for a second as she starts tracing her finger over the bare skin at his side.

“You definitely need to get up to do that,” he laughs.

Ginny grumbles under her breath as she lets go of him and pushes herself up, then slowly clambers out of bed. Mike watches her as she stumbles over to the en suite, her oversized gray t-shirt barely skimming the tops of her thighs. When she reaches her arms over her head to stretch, the fabric slides up, revealing the white cotton panties that are snug around her ass.

Just before she closes the door behind her, she looks over her shoulder and catches him staring at her, then winks.

Mike grins to himself as he picks up his phone and coffee, idly flicking through the notifications on his screen. They don’t have any plans for the day: Ginny’s in the off-season and is taking a well-deserved break for once, and he’s been taking it easy since he retired last month, just enjoying life for a while. Most of that enjoyment involves Ginny, if he’s being honest with himself. He hadn’t even let one day go by after he retired before he told her how he felt, and they’ve been dating ever since. As far as he’s concerned, they have a lot of time to make up for.

Mike wonders if he can convince Ginny to spend the whole day in bed with him. Given the wink she just threw at him, he thinks he has a decent chance.

It’s barely a few minutes before Ginny’s walking back towards him and diving back into the bed. Mike has to hold his coffee up quickly to stop it from spilling everywhere, but the grin she gives him makes it clear that she’s not sorry.

“Did you have any plans for the day?” he asks, trying to keep his tone light and innocent.

Ginny leans over to grab her own drink, and she takes a sip of it as she curls up against Mike’s side. “Nope, I’m all yours.”

His dick twitches in his sweatpants. He never really thought of himself as a possessive guy until Ginny came along; hearing her say that drives him crazy. “Yeah? How do you feel about staying in bed all day?”

“I’m feeling pretty good about that,” she says as she has another sip of coffee, before putting it back down on her nightstand and nodding at him to indicate he should do the same. He puts the mug down, and places his phone next to it, then turns slightly towards her. “We’ll need to get some food at some point, but other than that, I’m happy to stay right here with you.”

“Good,” he smiles at her, before cupping her face with one hand and drawing her in, his lips meeting hers gently.

Ginny starts shifting further down the bed, so he moves with her until they’re laying on their sides, still kissing softly. He drifts his hand down her skin, over her neck and shoulder, trailing his fingers down her arm as she shivers and goosebumps appear in his wake.

“Did you have any specific plans?” Ginny murmurs against his lips, but it takes Mike a minute to realize what she’s asking; all he can focus on is how warm and soft she is against him.

“Not really,” he says, dragging his lips and beard down her throat and enjoying the way her nipples harden obviously under her thin t-shirt. “I’m pretty easy.”

“Yeah you are,” she laughs, her fingers pushing at his chest until he rolls onto his back. She follows him, propping herself up on one elbow and stroking her other hand down until she’s tickling at his abs. Her head ducks down as she presses sucking kisses along his chest, moving further and further down, until she bites gently at his tummy.

“Gin,” he sighs out, enjoying the feel of her mouth against him. He doesn’t even know why he says her name, not really, he just likes the way her eyes darken when she hears him.

She shifts until she’s on her knees, sitting back on her heels, and pushes the sheets further down until they’re pooled at the bottom of the bed. Her knees are against his side, but other than that, she’s not touching him anywhere else.

“What?” he asks, wondering why she’s paused and is just looking at him.

“Nothing,” she smiles at him, shrugging a shoulder idly, “I just like looking at you. Makes this all more real, y’know?”

He cups her hip closest to him, his fingers digging into her slightly. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean,” he says. Sometimes he can’t believe that she’s actually here with him.

“This looks uncomfortable,” she says in a teasing lilt, her eyes flicking down to the obvious bulge in his sweats. 

Predictably, his dick twitches at the attention. 

Ginny grins and scratches her short nails through the hair under his belly button, her fingers tripping along the edge of his waistband and driving him crazy with how light and ticklish her touch is. His own hand shifts a little higher until his thumb is stroking along her waist, her t-shirt rucking up slightly with the movement and showing some more of her amazing thighs.

“Lift your hips up,” she says, her eyes still on his crotch. He follows her lead and presses down against the mattress with his shoulders and feet, arching up until his ass is off the bed. “Good boy,” Ginny smirks, then tucks her fingers into his waistband and careful tugs his sweats over his erection and down his thighs. Mike drops back down and uses his feet to kick them off the rest of the way, then stays still and watches her as she stares at his naked body.

“You should take your shirt off,” Mike says, his hand pushing the material until it gathers around her waist.

Ginny snorts a laugh, her eyebrow arching as she turns her head to look at him. “You said you didn’t have any plans. Well I do, so I’m calling the plays here.”

“Yeah?” Mike says, his voice dropping low. Fuck, he loves it when she takes charge. “So… can your plans include you being naked? For me?”

“Hmm,” she hums, her lips twisting as she pretends to think about his request. Mike waits patiently, his dick bobbing as he gets even harder. “I suppose I can include that,” she winks at him as her arms cross in front of her chest. She grips her t-shirt and pulls, lifting it over her head and throwing it off the side of the bed.

Now she’s only wearing those tiny white panties.

Before he can say anything else, Ginny suddenly bends over at the waist, one hand scooping her hair out of the way, and the other steadying his cock as she takes him into her mouth.

The sudden heat and softness of her mouth shocks him, and Mike’s hips thrust up. She uses her arm to push him back down, her fingers spreading out over his abdomen.

“Fuck, Ginny… _fuck_ ,” he gasps out as she bobs her head up and down, his heart pounding as she sucks on him. One hand twists into the sheet below him as the other grips at her waist, his fingers desperately digging into her skin as he tries to regain control of himself.

The attempt is ruined when he glances down the length of his body and can see her lips stretching wide around him.

“You look so good,” he moans. He slides his hand down from her waist until he’s cupping her ass, his fingers roaming across her body. His other hand comes up to rest gently on her head, pushing her hair back for her. He’s trying not to put too much pressure on her, but she’s taking his control and shattering it to pieces. “Ginny… baby, fuck, look at you… stuffing your mouth full of my cock.”

Her moan vibrates through him, settling in his balls and the base of his spine, and Mike’s head falls back against his pillow. He already knows he’s not going to last long, not with the way she’s working him over. Her mouth is so hot and wet, her tongue alternating between delicate kitten licks across his head and then flicking hard at his frenulum, and Mike swears he can see stars. 

God, he needs… he needs to get his hands on her, needs to taste her. Mike drops his hand down to the back of her thigh, then walks his fingers back up until he’s brushing against the damp crotch of her panties.

“C’mere, Gin,” he murmurs, crooking his fingers slightly until she gets the picture. She pulls her lips off him with an obscene slurping sound that almost makes him shoot off. He tenses, holding back his orgasm, then looks down at her. “Sit on my face, babe.”

Her hips arch back, pressing her covered cunt against his fingers. “Yeah,” she pants out, catching her breath. She wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand, then hooks her thumbs into her panties and tugs them off. She wiggles until she can flick them off her ankles, making her tits bounce a little.

Mike shifts his hips and tries not to get distracted by the feel of precome gathering at the head of his dick and slowly sliding down his shaft. Instead, his eyes rove over Ginny’s body as she moves to swing her leg over him. He grabs hold of her thighs to help her settle over his face, her tits dragging against his stomach, and he groans loudly as he sees just how wet she is.

When she’s settled, her cunt hovering over his mouth and her hand wrapping tightly around his cock, Mike bunches his pillow up under his head until he can reach her flesh, then pauses. He takes a moment to just look at her. To look at how fucking amazing she looks, spread open across his face. She even smells amazing, the tangy sweetness of her arousal is surrounding him, driving him insane.

“Mike, please,” Ginny sighs out, her hips rocking down slightly. He doesn’t make her wait any longer. He licks from her clit to her entrance in one long slide, his tongue dipping inside her and making her cry out. He hooks his arms up around her hips and pulls her further down onto his face. 

His whole world narrows down to her smell and her taste, to the warmth of her soaked pussy against his mouth and beard. He’s honestly in heaven. He loves going down on her, in fact he has big plans to pin her to the bed and eat her out for hours one day, but it’s somehow even better when she’s on top of him. Having her stretched out across his body is an amazing feeling, being pressed together, skin to skin… in fact, he might make it a rule that she’s never allowed to wear any clothing when she’s in his house.

Mike’s so distracted by his thoughts and the drag of his tongue against her swollen clit, that he almost misses the fact that Ginny has angled his cock perfectly to line up with her mouth.

Almost.

She teases him at first, wrapping her lips around his head and sucking lightly, her tongue tracing over and over at his sensitive skin, but then her hand is around his base, jacking off the length of his cock that she can’t fit in her mouth. She’s moving fast, her grip perfect, and she increases the suction around the tip.

Mike can’t stop his hips from hitching up. He’s so, _so_ close to coming already. It’s like he’s a teenager again, ready to pop off any time there’s a stiff breeze.

But he wants Ginny to come first.

He doubles his efforts, tightening his arms up around her hips and sliding his hands down until he’s right at the crease where her ass meets her thighs. Mike spreads her wide, opening her up further so he can suck on her flesh. He carefully scrapes his teeth against the hood of her clit, his cock twitching in her mouth when she shivers and moans on top of him.

“That good?” he asks, repeating the movement gently.

She hums around his cock. He figures that means yes.

“I’m so close, babe,” he says, before briefly sucking her clit into his mouth and running the tip of his tongue along her flesh. Ginny’s hand on him tightens as she grinds down against his face, and her mouth suddenly releases his cock as she gasps for breath. “What do you need? Tell me what you want.”

“Your fingers,” she pants, the puffs of air ghosting over his cock. “Need your fingers in me.”

Mike is more than happy with that plan. He shifts his hands closer to her center, then slides two fingers along her labia, his thoughts fogging over at how slick and swollen she is. He pushes his fingers into her slowly, curling them a little to rub at just the right spot, then shifts his chin up so he can rub his beard gently over her clit.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Mike, fuck,” Ginny squirms against his face, her hips rolling as she tries to get him even deeper inside her. Her hand starts moving again, jacking him off quickly, but he has a better idea.

“Wait, hang on, I wanna come inside you; just let me get you off, first.” 

Ginny immediately lets go of his cock and she digs her fingers into his thigh instead. “Yeah, yeah, gimme another.”

He pulls his fingers out of her briefly, then pushes three back in, letting her grind back onto his hand while he flicks his tongue over and over on her clit. Mike tries not to scrape her too much with his beard, he doesn’t want to hurt her, but Ginny keeps rocking down onto him, so he figures she’s enjoying it for now. She drops her head down onto his hip, her forehead resting against the crease of his thigh and her breath fanning out over his skin, while she keeps moving.

“I’m close, Mike, please,” she gasps.

He grips her ass with his other hand, and fucks his fingers into her hard and fast. He can feel her clenching around him, her walls fluttering as she makes soft, high moans from deep in the back of her throat. Mike wraps his lips around her clit and sucks hard, over and over again, then crooks his fingers to rub at _just_ the right spot.

Ginny practically wails as she comes, her cunt going fucking crazy around his fingers as she squeezes them. She’s soaking his beard and her fingers are painfully digging into his thigh, but Mike doesn’t care, just as long as she’s writhing on his face like this for the rest of eternity.

He gently licks at her clit, bringing her back down slowly, but being careful not to overstimulate her. Ginny sits up as she catches her breath, so he slides his fingers out of her and curls both hands around her hips to steady her.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she mutters as she shifts down his body until she’s straddling his stomach. He can feel how wet she is, how warm, and in a flash Mike is aware of just how close he is again to coming.

He wipes at his face with the back of one hand, and lets his eyes wander down the smooth skin of her back until he reaches her ass. He’s always had a thing for her butt, which is something she finds endlessly amusing, and he’s not going to deny himself now. He quickly reaches out to the nightstand to his right, and feels around until he can grab a condom from the drawer, careful not to disturb the coffee, even though it’s surely cold by now. Mike flicks the condom further down the bed so it lands next to her knee, then he settles his hands on her ass, flexing his fingers and squeezing to his heart’s content.

“Thanks, babe,” Ginny grins at him over her shoulder as she grabs the condom and rips open the foil. His cock twitches helplessly as she rolls it down his shaft, then lifts up on her knees and moves further down his body until she’s hovering over his cock.

“Ginny…” he trails off with a moan as she slowly sinks down onto him in one long, smooth motion. She doesn’t stop until she’s sat in his lap, his cock surrounded by her wet heat. Mike hitches his hips up, desperately trying to get her to move, but instead she just reaches behind her to grab his hands and put them back on her ass.

“Just hold on and enjoy the view,” she says, before lifting herself up, his cock sliding out of her inch by inch. She pauses with just the head of his dick left inside her, and Mike can’t look away from where they’re joined. He squeezes her ass cheeks, alternating between massaging the muscles beneath her silky smooth skin and spreading her wide so he can see everything.

She rides him hard, rocking up and down, her pussy like a vice around him. He can already feel his orgasm building in his spine; his hips are twitching up endlessly and he’s sweating with the effort of trying to hold on.

“C’mon, it’s okay,” she murmurs, not breaking stride. “I need you to come inside me, Mike.”

His brain shorts out a little and his balls tighten as he teeters on the edge. Mike smacks his open palm lightly against Ginny’s ass, and watches as she arches back into him.

“Harder,” she says, “ _please_.”

Oh, he can _definitely_ do that. Mike slaps her ass, the sharp sound ringing out and mixing with her loud moan. She clenches down on him, and that’s it. He grabs her hips and pushes her further onto his cock, his toes curling as his whole body tenses for a moment before he comes inside her, twitching and flexing as he pulses into the condom.

His heart is pounding and his chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Ginny carefully lifts herself off him, holding onto the condom to make sure it doesn’t spill everywhere, then crawls up the bed until she can collapse by his side, her head on his shoulder and an arm flung around his tummy.

“Is 10am too early to go back to bed?” she asks lazily, her face mashed into his skin.

“Nah,” he grins, his body feeling heavy and lethargic. “Let me go get rid of the condom, then we can take a nap before the next round.”

Ginny laughs at him, but lets him up, slapping his ass as he gets off the bed.

“Keep it in your pants, rookie,” he looks at her over his shoulder as he walks towards the en suite and winks.

“I’m not wearing pants,” she smirks at him, fighting with the sheets until she can pull them up over her.

“And that’s the way it’s gonna stay,” he shoots back, then heads into the bathroom to clean himself up. 

She’s already snoring when he gets back into his bedroom. Mike grins and gets into bed, spooning up behind her and drifting off. They’ve got all day.


	76. Kink Prompts: Naked cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mike,” Ginny mumbles into her pillow.
> 
> “What?” he grunts, his breath puffing out into the back of her hair.
> 
> “Please tell your dick to go back to sleep.”

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by [jennonthewire](http://jennonthewire.tumblr.com/): 1) cuddles (naked) .... ALL THE CUDDLING ALL THE NAKEDNESS ;)

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi) \- note, I'm not taking new prompts for now. Number 1: Cuddles (naked)**

 

“Mike,” Ginny mumbles into her pillow.

“What?” he grunts, his breath puffing out into the back of her hair.

“Please tell your dick to go back to sleep.”

There’s a pause, then Mike rocks his hips forward so his erection nudges even harder into her bare ass cheek. “You know I have no control over that thing, and you’re all naked… I can’t really blame it for reacting.”

“Yeah, well your kid kept me awake for half the night, so I need more sleep but your dick is being very insistent right now.”

Mike shifts his arm so it curls more comfortably around her belly, and he spreads his hand over the ever growing bump there.

“Why is she always my kid when she’s keeping you awake?” he mutters as he nuzzles into the back of her neck, his beard making her skin tingle.

Ginny wiggles her ass back into Mike’s lap. “Because she clearly takes after you.”

He props himself up on his elbow so he can lean over her shoulder. “You mean she’s got a really big dick?”

Ginny snorts with laughter, even though she knows better than to encourage his narcissism. “C’mon, I’m sleepy,” she says, turning slightly on her back so she can look up at him. “You should have, like, a holster or something for that thing. It could be dangerous. You don’t want it to accidentally go off, do you?”

Mike squints his eyes at her. “Was that a joke about premature ejaculation?”

She grins up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. Predictably, she doesn’t fool him.

“I know, I know,” she says, lifting her hand to tangle lazily in his beard, “it can happen to guys as they get old--”

“Okay, no,” he cuts her off, his fingers tickling at her side in punishment, “we don’t even joke about something like that okay?” Ginny laughs and squirms as he lightly digs his fingers in, but he just looks down at her fondly. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Hey, you knocked me up,” she points out, grabbing his hand and placing it back over her bump. “Y’know, traditionally, any half decent guy would have at least offered to marry me by now.”

“I already told you babe, you tell me the second that you’re ready, and I’ll ask,” he says, grinning down at her.

Ginny doesn’t say anything for a moment, she just looks up into his eyes. She wants him to know that she’s not joking.

“You should ask me.”

The grin falls off his face and he looks like someone just hit him over the back of the head with a sledgehammer.

“Are you being serious?”

She just nods at him.

He stays still for another few seconds, before he’s suddenly leaping off the bed. “Stay where you are! Do _not_ move a muscle!” he shouts behind him as he runs bare ass naked out of the room. Ginny can hear him race down along the corridor, but she’s not quite sure where he’s going.

“Mike, you’re naked! And we live in a fishbowl!” she yells after him. That wasn’t quite the reaction she’d been hoping for when she’d planned on how to tell him she was ready to marry him, but she trusts that Mike isn’t _actually_ trying to run away while he’s completely nude.

Suddenly he’s back in the room, walking now, and he climbs back onto the bed with her, one hand carefully being held behind his back.

“You,” he starts, sprawling out next to her and propping himself back up on his elbow, “are an utterly infuriating woman--”

“Hey!” she cuts in, but he ignores her and carries on.

“--because I had a very, _very_ good speech all planned out for when I finally got the chance to do this, except I can’t remember a goddamn word of it right now, so instead I’m gonna keep it simple.” 

He pauses for a second to look into her eyes, then pulls his arm out from behind his back. There’s a large, dark blue, velvet box in his hand. He opens it up to reveal a stunningly simple ring; a single, solitaire diamond, with sapphires embedded in the band on either side.

“Ginny Baker, will you marry me?”

She’s definitely going to put the tears in her eyes down to the baby hormones, because otherwise he’ll never let her live it down.

“Yes.”

Mike’s grin could probably light up the room, and he races to get the ring onto her finger, like if he hesitates for a second then he might wake up from this dream. It fits perfectly.

“Y’know,” he begins, dropping a kiss on her lips, “when we tell people our engagement story, maybe we should leave out the part about my dick?”

Ginny pulls him back down towards her so she can keep pressing kisses all over his face. “But that’s my favorite part.”

He waggles his eyebrows at her. “You still wanting to go back to sleep?”

“Well, yeah,” she laughs, “but we should definitely have sex first.”

Mike kisses her until she’s breathless, so Ginny figures that he’s on board with that plan.


	77. Kink Prompts: In public & Rough/biting/scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really like this outfit, huh?”
> 
> Mike's eyes snap up to hers, and he flushes. He looks adorably guilty, like a kid who’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. One shoulder lifts up in a shrug. “Like I said, you look beautiful.”

## Kink Drabbles

### Prompt by anonymous: Bawson 27/16 combo???

**[Full list](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi) \- note, I'm not taking new prompts for now. Number 27: Rough, biting, scratch; Number 16: In public place**

 

Ginny gives a polite smile and excuses herself from the handsy guy she’s been making small talk with, before heading over to a quiet side of the room. She hates events like these; where she has to smile and make nice to a load of old, rich, white guys. 

It’s made even worse by the fact that she can’t stop thinking about how Mike had looked at her when she walked into the room.

Ever since Amelia left, Evelyn has been in charge of her outfits for events. Ginny had kept insisting she could dress herself, but she may as well have been talking to a brick wall for all it mattered. Tonight, she’s wearing a black, long-sleeved, cropped top that shows off her midriff, paired with a deep wine colored, knee-length pleated skirt. The black heels and small, gold necklace she’s wearing finish up the outfit.

It’s nice. Classy, simple, but still flattering.

And apparently Mike is a big fan, because he’d paused, his drink raised halfway to his mouth, and just stared at her when she arrived two hours ago. The tips of his ears had flushed red and his eyes had wandered slowly up and down her body, stopping at the bare skin around her waist. She’s not sure why he’s so fascinated with that strip of skin; her legs are bare, but every time she sees him, his gaze has been firmly on her abdomen.

It’s all she can think about. She’s supposed to be talking to the people Charlie and Oscar keep introducing her to, but all she can think about is the dark, hungry look in Mike’s eyes. He’s barely spoken two words to her yet, but she’s achingly aware of where he is in the room at all times.

Ginny hears Oscar’s voice nearby, so she ducks into one of the quiet hallways that leads into the ballroom area. She needs to get some air, but the large outdoor terrace is filled with people and she needs a break from them all. This hallway looks like it leads to another, smaller balcony area, so Ginny follows it, breathing a sigh of relief when she opens up the door to find the space blessedly empty. There’s a few high tables scattered around, and several large shrubs, creating small pockets of privacy in the space, so Ginny heads over to the railing, on the far side of a large potted plant, and leans her forearms on the cool metal. No one should be able to see her from the door, so she should be free for a little while.

In the silence of her balcony, Ginny can hear sounds drifting over from the terrace, but she can’t see it from here, so she allows herself to relax and breathe.

Until the door opens behind her, and suddenly Ginny is on high alert.

“Baker?” 

She steps around the plant until she can see the door, and looks straight at Mike.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, completely ignoring, as she has been all night, how good he looks in his suit.

“Saw you leave, wanted to check that you were okay,” he says, walking towards her, then ducking around the plant and leaning up against the railing as she had been a few seconds before.

Ginny joins him, her shoulder brushing against his. “Yeah, I just needed some air, that’s all.”

He nods and looks out at the skyline, a small smile on his face. He looks peaceful.

“You look beautiful,” he says quietly, turning to look at her, his face only a few inches from hers.

“You look pretty nice yourself,” Ginny says, her eyes dipping down briefly to run over his chest, before she looks back up at him.

He’s looking at her waist again.

Ginny stands up straight, stepping slightly away from the railing, and watches as he does the same. With her heels, she’s pretty much the same height as him.

“You really like this outfit, huh?”

His eyes snap up to hers, and he flushes. He looks adorably guilty, like a kid who’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. One shoulder lifts up in a shrug. “Like I said, you look beautiful.”

“Hmm,” she tilts her head at him, feigning curiosity. Ginny’s not sure why she’s not letting this go, like she’s let every other moment between them go since their non-kiss almost a year ago, but there’s just something different tonight. She’s tired of pretending there’s nothing between them. “Why do you keep staring at my waist?” she asks, trailing her fingers along the bare skin at her middle.

His gaze snaps straight to the movement, his lids heavy and his eyes dark, and Ginny can actually feel herself getting aroused. Her blood is pumping faster around her body, her skin is tingling, and she’s getting ridiculously wet.

All from a look.

Mike’s hand lifts from his side, as though he wants to reach out and touch her, but he hesitates and lets it drop again. “I don’t know,” he hedges.

She takes hold of his hand and places it on her waist, his fingers spreading out along her bare skin. Mike’s breath hitches in his throat and he looks up into her eyes. “Yes, you do,” she says softly.

“You really wanna know?” he asks, a challenge in his tone.

Ginny takes a tiny step towards him, her hand still on his, holding him against her body. “Yeah.”

Mike runs his thumb over her skin, skimming under the hem of her cropped top, and Ginny shivers. “I keep staring, because I want to touch you.”

“You’re touching me now,” she points out, her voice hoarse as he keeps lifting his thumb higher, dragging the edge of her top up and exposing more of her belly to his gaze. He skims the soft underside of her breast, his thumb stroking gently over the lace of her bra.

“Yeah, I am,” he whispers, awestruck.

“You should keep touching me.” 

‘Yeah?”

Ginny takes his other hand and places it on her other side. “Yeah.”

He stares into her eyes for a few seconds, like he’s trying to reassure himself that this is really happening.

Then he pulls her into his chest and kisses her.

It’s like she’s being completely and utterly consumed. She wraps her arms around his neck and opens her mouth as his tongue tangles with hers, the heat of his body making her grind up against him.

He’s hard.

Mike Lawson is hard, and his dick is pressing into her belly.

“Fuck,” Ginny moans as Mike breaks away from her mouth to lick and bite down the line of her jaw and throat. “No marks,” she adds, her brain reminding her where they are.

He grunts against her skin, the vibration making her shiver again. “Well now all I wanna do is mark you up,” he grumbles, and a spike of heat settles into her core.

“Another time,” she pants out, then grabs his ass and pulls him into her, practically whimpering at the feel of his hard cock flexing against her belly.

“Shit,” Mike moans, and grinds his hips forward. “ _Shit_ , if we don’t stop now then I’m not sure I’ll be able to.” 

Ginny pulls back slightly so she can look into his eyes. “So don’t stop.”

His cock twitches and his breath catches. “Don’t tease me, Ginny,” he mutters as he closes his eyes and drops his forehead to hers. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Ginny slides her hand between them and cups him, squeezing gently as he groans loudly. “It feels like you want me just as much as I want you.” She takes his hand and pushes it up her skirt, guiding him until his palm is between her thighs, his fingers crooking until he can touch her covered pussy.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he says shakily, “you’re soaking, Ginny. Is that for me? Are you wet because of me?”

“Yeah,” she admits breathlessly. 

“You really wanna do this here? In public?” Mike asks, his fingers still stroking along her panties.

Ginny nods frantically. “I can’t wait any more, Mike. We can do slow and romantic later.” 

He shivers against her, a soft smile breaking out over his face when she says this will happen again. “What do you want, Gin? Tell me.”

She kisses him desperately, then whispers against his mouth, “I want you to fuck me.”

Mike grunts low and deep, and pushes her back up against the railing, grinding his cock into her hip. He twists his hand underneath her skirt until he can hook his fingers into the waistband of her panties, then he tugs, pulling them over her hips and down her thighs. Ginny shimmies her hips until her panties fall, then she steps one foot out of them, and raises her other ankle to grab hold of her discarded underwear. Mike gently takes them out of her hand and stares at them for a moment as he runs his thumb delicately over the damp lace.

“I’m holding your panties,” he points out, dumbstruck.

Ginny just grins at him and takes them out of his hand, tucking them into his jacket pocket before dropping her hands to his belt and unfastening it.

“Jesus fuck…” Mike trails off, staring at her hands as she works on the button and then the zip of his suit pants. He stops her before she can push them off his hips. “Hang on,” he mutters, before reaching into a pocket for his wallet, flicking it open and taking out a condom.

Seeing it makes everything feel so much more real. She’s about to have sex with Mike Lawson; her friend, catcher, captain… the guy she had on her wall as a teenager. Her heart is pounding and her knees feel weak; he must see something in her expression, because he runs his hand gently down her arm.

“Are you sure about this? Not just about our first time being here, but about doing this at all?” he asks, clearly worried he’s pushing her too quickly.

She really, really is. “Yeah,” she grins, “I’m sick of pretending I don’t want this, and I can’t wait anymore.”

Mike grins back at her, then pushes his pants and boxer briefs down his thighs.

“Oh fuck, Mike,” Ginny gasps out, her eyes caught on his bare cock, twitching in the slightly cool air and already dripping with pre-come. He’s _big_ ; not just long, but thick as well. She watches as he rips open the foil and rolls the condom down his hardness, her thighs squeezing tightly together in anticipation.

“Turn around.”

She does, gripping hold of the railing and bending over slightly, before looking over her shoulder at his dumbfounded expression. He shuffles closer to her, until she can feel the warmth of his legs near hers, then he slowly, achingly slowly, lifts her skirt up over her ass until it’s bunched around her waist.

“Ginny,” he breathes out, his voice rough and low. “Perfect,” he mutters, “you’re so perfect.”

“Please, Mike. C’mon.”

He keeps her skirt pushed up with one hand, then squeezes her ass cheek briefly with the other, before his hand disappears.

Then she feels a blunt pressure, nudging between her thighs, pushing at her entrance. Ginny spreads her legs a little, opening herself up more, and Mike grunts behind her as the head of his cock slides into her cunt.

“ _Oh_ ,” he moans out, his hips jerking forward as he pushes further into her. He’s so big, stretching her, filling her… she bends over further to steady herself as he keeps driving forwards. “You’re so tight, fuck, are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

She shakes her head, her ability to speak English utterly forgotten under the friction of his cock inside her.

“Talk to me,” he says, his voice practically a growl, “I need to hear you, baby.”

“I’m good, I’m good,” she manages to grind out, “keep going, don’t stop.”

“God, I don’t think I can,” he admits, finally bottoming out and pausing, his cock throbbing inside her. “All I wanna do is pound into you, take you apart, make you come.”

Ginny clenches around him, his words lighting her up. She arches back into him, squirming as she tries to get him to move, when suddenly she hears voices.

More specifically, she hears Blip and Ev.

Ginny freezes at the same time Mike does, and she straightens up slightly, Mike’s chest pressing up against her back. It takes her a second to realize, but it sounds like Blip and Ev are on the other side of the wall; this smaller balcony must butt up against the edge of the terrace. Ginny really hopes that no one has heard them so far.

“I can’t find her anywhere,” Ev’s voice hisses out, her worry clear from her tone.

Blip’s sigh is barely audible. “I can’t find Mike, either.”

“Oh!” Ev squeals, clearly trying to be quiet and not attract any attention. “Do you think they’re together somewhere?”

Mike shifts his hips slightly, just enough to withdraw an inch and then slide back in. Ginny stuffs the meat of her palm into her mouth, her teeth biting down, to stop herself from making a sound. He keeps moving, fucking her shallowly, almost silently, while Ginny quietly loses her mind. Mike lets go of her hip in order to sweep her hair to one side, then he presses soft kisses down the back of her neck, his teeth scraping carefully at the sensitive skin.

Ginny feels like she’s going to explode. All she wants is for him to fuck her harder, but they can’t risk making a noise and getting caught. She can’t hear either Blip or Ev anymore, so they must have moved away, but _anyone_ could overhear them.

She’s not sure why that makes her so much wetter.

“Is this a turn on for you?” Mike whispers into her ear, his beard tickling her and making her shiver. He thrusts harder, his hips slapping against hers, and Ginny lets out a quiet gasp. “Knowing that someone could hear? That someone could find you, bent over, with your captain’s cock stuffed inside your cunt?”

“ _Mike_ ,” she moans, rocking her hips desperately, trying to get him to move faster. 

“Answer me, rookie,” he grunts softly, his strokes lengthening until he’s almost completely sliding out of her before fucking back in. 

“Yeah, yes, fuck,” she bites out and arches back, reaching over her shoulder until she can tangle her fingers into his hair. She tugs, pulling his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder, and whines softly as he bites down gently. “C’mon, _captain_ ,” she says, “make me come on your cock.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” he sinks his teeth a little harder into her skin, making her thrust back into him, then he wraps one arm around her waist, his hand dropping down to ruck up the front of her skirt until he can get to her pussy. “I’m gonna make you scream later, when we don’t have to worry about being quiet,” he promises, nuzzling behind her ear and scraping his beard against her neck. “Gonna make you desperate, make you beg to come...”

“Yeah,” Ginny moans, her grip on the railing getting tighter as he starts moving faster and harder. “Please, touch me, _please_.”

Mike pushes his fingers between her lips and circles her clit, his fingers sliding easily with how slick she is, and sucks on the back of her neck. Ginny’s pretty certain he’s leaving a mark, and it starts a spark of heat deep in her belly.

“Are you close?” he murmurs, his hand moving frantically against her.

Ginny just hums, because if she opens her mouth right now, then she might actually scream. As much as the fantasy of being caught is hot, _actually_ getting caught is something that can’t happen. 

“Oh, shit,” Mike hisses as his fingers shift just right over her clit and she clenches down hard, her whole body trembling as she comes. He barely manages a few more strokes before he slams into her hard, his hips stuttering and cock twitching as he empties into the condom, then drops his forehead down onto her shoulder and holds her tight. “Ginny, fuck, you good?”

“Yeah,” she moans softly as he pulls out gently, already feeling empty. She turns around to face him, pulling her skirt back down, and reaching for his pocket.

He catches hold of her wrist. “What do you think you’re doing?” he teases, his other hand carefully removing the condom. 

“Getting my panties back.”

“Nope.” Mike shakes his head as he shuffles back slightly, before getting a tissue out of his other pocket and wrapping the condom in it then tucking it away. He pulls his pants back up and shoves his shirt back in as he gets himself looking presentable again. 

“Nope?” Ginny arches an eyebrow at him and reaches for his pocket again.

Mike takes hold of her wrist and gently pins her arm behind her back, pulling her close until she’s crushed against his chest. His other hand snakes under her skirt to palm her ass. “Nope,” he repeats. “You’re gonna go back in there and pretend nothing happened. You’re going to talk to people and have a drink and make nice for another few hours… all while no one else but me knows that you’re bare under your skirt.”

Ginny shivers and wraps her arm around his neck as she kisses him. The thought of doing that… of getting away with it, all while Mike has her panties in his pocket, is making her hazy with lust again. “If I agree,” she begins, “then I think I should get a reward later.”

Mike’s eyes darken as he smirks at her. “Oh, it’s a deal.”

They barely last another twenty minutes before Mike’s making some flimsy excuse for them both, and dragging her back to his place. 

Ginny’s just fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so this is what Kylie looks like in a midriff baring outfit, and this is the kind of outfit Ginny is wearing in the fic:


	78. Five Sentence Fic: Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't had time to write much in the last month (good news: I started working again!), which is why I asked for a few _five sentence fic_ prompts over on my [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I have them queued up for a little while over there, and I'll add them a few at a time onto here. Hopefully I'll be able to get my next full fic finished soon as well, as I already have 5k written for it!
> 
> ♥

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/164034268766/im-sorry-but-you-wanna-put-what-where-exactly) by [lauriverkatiefan87](http://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/): "I'm sorry, but you wanna put what where exactly?"

Ginny looks down at the fake dick bobbing between her thighs, then arches an eyebrow and smirks at Mike, “You said you wanted to try anal… is this not what you had in mind?”

“Uh, no, not exactly,” he says, his eyes still caught on the neon blue dildo that’s secured to her hips by a harness, but the flush making its way down his chest gives away his interest.

“You wanna try it?” she asks, kneeling on the bed next to him and trailing her fingers lightly down his thigh.

Mike clears his throat, but his voice is still rough when he finally glances up at her. “You want me to roll over for you?”

 

(It takes less than three minutes before she manages to make him come all over their sheets.)


	79. Five Sentence Fic: Mike Lawson, Human Disaster

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/164034877355/mike-messed-up-spectacularly) by anonymous: Mike messed up spectacularly.

First, he’d completely fucked up with the team, then he’d fucked up with Ginny, and now he’s fucked up with Rachel, too.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what–” he begins, but he’s cut off by the ugly laugh that wrenches its way out of Rachel’s throat.

“Don’t, Mike, just… don’t insult me by pretending– I should have seen it, y’know? The second Ginny Baker walked into your life, I should have _seen_ how far gone you were.”

 

(And here’s the kicker… he can’t deny it. He can’t even pretend that he isn’t utterly and devastatingly in love with his twenty-three year old rookie. So instead, he stays silent and watches as Rachel turns and walks away from him for the last time.)


	80. Five Sentence Fic: Rules

## Five Sentence Fic

###  [Prompt](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/164178844386/im-pretty-sure-were-breaking-at-least-three) by [perfectblue](http://perfectblue.tumblr.com/): "I'm pretty sure we're breaking at least three rules and regulations right now."

“I really don’t care… do you?” Ginny asks, pressing her forehead into his as she rocks her hips a little more.

“No,” Mike grunts and tightens his fingers on her hips, anchoring her to his lap, “I don’t think I’ve ever cared less about anything else in my life.”

Ginny just huffs out a laugh, the air warm between them, then ducks her head slightly to drop another kiss on his lips, “There’s definitely no one here, right?”

Mike rolls his hips up, bouncing her slightly on his cock, before he quickly glances beyond the dugout wall and around the rest of the park, “We’re good, _fuck_ , yeah just like that babe–”

“Shh,” she soothes as she clenches down around him, “we don’t wanna get caught fucking at work.”

 

(Mike barely lasts another thirty seconds before he’s spilling inside her, but he returns the favor when he pins her up against his cubby, drops to his knees, and eats her out until she’s crying.

The bribe he gave to the security team to make sure they were alone was worth every damn cent.)


End file.
